


马皓文-all超

by Katkatkaykat



Category: Looking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkatkaykat/pseuds/Katkatkaykat





	1. 雷鸣

1.  
年幼的马飞还不懂得离别。  
只知道爸爸去了那个黑漆漆的小房子后，妈妈就带着他去了另一座大房子。  
大房子的主人叫孟叔叔，是一个和alpha妈妈结合的beta。他有着大嗓门和友善的笑容，若隐若现的烟草味气息。  
马飞往妈妈身后躲了躲，茫然地怀念起爸爸颈后那一点松枝香。

2.  
所有人都觉得他会是个omega,马飞自己也这样认为。  
他脑子笨，缺根弦。身材瘦小又羸弱，一张面孔女孩子般的精致秀气。和那些自信强大的alpha似乎有着天壤之别。  
而社会总是对omega不公的。  
因为妈妈才总是那样忧愁焦急，想让他出人头地，在起跑线上就将其他人远远甩在身后。这样入了社会，也不会因为性别被欺负。

不是这样的，不是的。马飞在心里无声呐喊。

也许他是真的很笨，也许他真的会分化为omega,但omega也可以聪慧强大到别人根本不敢欺负的。就好像一一就好像 爸爸那样。  
大桥坍塌的那一日，他坐在爸爸怀里，手里抱着爸爸做的地球仪。阳光很晒，让他不由眯起眼睛来，歪着脑袋靠在爸爸身上，脸颊蹭着细软的发丝。松枝在暴晒下散发出隐秘而绵长的香，棉花糖一般缠绕着马飞的鼻尖，他知道那是爸爸的信息素味道,无数个夜晚他被这样包围着入睡，满是心安。所以他有些犯困了。

接着大桥便塌了。  
快进入梦乡的小男孩因为这个魔术又清醒过来，快乐地大叫着，满心都是“爸爸真厉害!”这个想法。

可是厉害的爸爸，都再没有来找过他了。  
委屈和不甘涌上心头，初中生马飞蜷缩在宿舍的被窝中，无声红了眼眶。

3.  
他不想当omega，他想做alpha。那种一拳下去，其他的人只会求饶的、强悍的alpha——

马飞在草地上奔跑着，肺部被过度挤压的空气让他喉干舌燥呼吸不畅，他哽着嗓子想哭，却连喘息咳嗽的时间都没有，只能奔跑、不停奔跑。爸爸让他相信自己，跑吧。  
弱小的他别无选择，只能听从年长omega的话语，让自己单薄的身躯如同被揪断了线的风筝般，飘荡在一片遥看近却无的草色中。  
他多么希望，风筝的线就在爸爸手上，这样他就可以带着爸爸一起飞走，不必再被欺负了。

他想飞，想带着爸爸一起飞走。

4.  
在那场百年难遇的大雨中马飞分化了。  
电闪雷鸣中他努力眯着眼倾听爸爸带哭腔的喊声，被雨水打得破碎的视线在黑夜中甚至捕捉不到对方的轮廓，但他就是知道爸爸在那里，在等着他。  
空气黏腻又湿冷，混杂着雨水割在身上，疼痛由内而外袭来。马飞无暇分辨这份疼痛的缘由，只想在快淹没头顶的洪水中活命。

直到被哭得浑身发颤的爸爸紧紧抱在怀中时，马飞才恍然发觉，他成为一个alpha了。  
他的信息素是汹涌而来的水，细细密密纠缠着爸爸的松枝香。不将他淹没，誓不罢休。

十几岁的少年在数次的失而复得中，模模糊糊明白了些什么。

by他乡客


	2. 罪与罚

凌晨四点，我爸还没睡。  
我听见上铺的动静了，稀稀索索的，也不知道他在干嘛。 现在是夏天，天亮得特别早，这个点把门打开，估计能迎接今天的第一缕小阳光，但我们住的房子在地底下，且因为一些特殊的原因常年不见光，屋子里黑乎乎的，隐约还残留着火的味道，那是蜡烛刚熄灭不久的味道。  
我爸又熬夜画图纸了。  
马皓文。我心里想。这么晚不睡觉干嘛呢？  
但我不可能说出来，我爸就没管过我睡觉，我总不能不讲义气，这是属于我们两个人的规定。  
他那边动静停了一会，好像是翻了个身，不舒服，又翻回去了。床有规律地晃动，幅度很小，频率很压抑。我盯得快变斗鸡眼了才瞧出点名堂，结果他一下就收回去了，上下铺又变成那个一声不吭、平静无奇的上下铺。  
我被折腾得心浮气躁，干瞪着眼睛想象能凭作文里描写的如火的目光把头顶的木头烧出个大窟窿，这样我就能把他看得更清一点。或者干脆让他掉下来，他跟我一起睡得了。爸爸，我睡不着，你怎么还不过来陪陪我啊？  
其实今天是个大日子。  
学校广播每天都在播无聊的台词，来来去去都是那两句。黑板上总有一个计时器，不过数字是从多往少变的。倒计时300天、倒计时100天…倒计时2天。  
今天是距离高考倒计时的最后一天，所有人都留校复习。这个所有人不包括我，我是被我爸和小高老师带出来的，今天或者明天是所有人的大日子，唯独不会是我的，也不是我爸的。爸爸跟教导主任叫板的时候说过，他希望一个人重要的日子均匀分布在人生的每一天。很多时候他也会用很崇拜的眼神看着我，夸耀我是他的骄傲。那么我就希望我能均匀分布地在每一天里都让他感到骄傲。  
今天是我的生日。这才是我的大日子。  
再过一小会，爸爸就要起床了。他起床的时间很有规律，起床后做的事也好猜。刷牙，洗脸，给我做饭。今天他会给我做什么？我的生日哎，他宝贝儿子少年霍金十九年前出生的日子！这多么伟大，多么了不起呀。  
他大概会给我做面条？加葱加蛋加香菜，两碗面四个人的份，五毛是买不到了，但五句生日快乐可以。  
我睁着眼，漫无目的，六神无主，神游到我们一起走过的任何地方。我的手不受控制地往下挪，覆在腿间那一块在最近总是很激动的地方。我用掌心搓了搓，鼻子往外冒热气，吭哧吭哧忙了好一阵，怎么也出不来，我欲哭无泪，直到从头顶传来的同样粗重的呼吸将我的思维突兀地切断。  
我停下了。他还没有。  
爸爸？  
我相信霍金本人的声音在无人的早晨也会显得这么清晰。从变得比死更静的瞬间里，至少我真的求证出了我爸到底在干嘛。  
“臭小子，你怎么还不睡？”  
他这次倒没像往常一样探出个头下来，导致我对他头顶卷卷的发旋很是思念。我故意安静了一会，然后才说：“睡不着。”  
上面乱乱的，他声音忽近忽远，像是想靠近，半路又停下。我理解，毕竟让已经成年的儿子发现自己打手枪这件事大概确实很尴尬。我已经替他羞耻过了，我希望他能放开点，我是他最爱的人，我们之间不该有秘密。  
“这么精神早点起来多跑跑，跑个八九公里的你就睡得着了，不过马飞我可告诉你啊，考试别睡着了，不然有你哭的时候……”  
“知道了，爸。”我乖乖地说。  
遇到问题首先要想到XYZ，一直以来我都是这么做的。正常情况下没有人会帮自己爸手淫，真的有了也会立马唾弃自己，再永远杜绝这个念头。我的X和Y让我再次把手伸向自己的裤裆，我胯下的东西还没消停，我想象我弄的是另一个人的，这个人从我一出生就陪伴着我，中间不得已缺席了我很长一截身高的日子，我很早就原谅他了，比恨他更早一点。这个人真是教会了我很多东西，太多太多了，数都数不清。他会变让大桥倒塌的魔术（虽然后来的我并不喜欢），能让我们很讨厌的人巴结他，他还开了一家最好的补习班。而我这个废物在这个时刻就只想操他，把我的手转移到应该在的地方。我握住的应该是他的，像抚慰我自己一样，他受了好多苦，我多想让他也跟我一样快乐啊。  
爸爸……  
我就快好了。就差那么一点。他一定听到了，而且听得很清楚。因为我是故意的，我已经在我的日记里上过他千万回了。我不知道该怎么做，上是怎么上，但我确实想要他。这辈子我没有比这一次更渴望一个东西，飞行表演都得排后一大截。  
马皓文……  
“马飞！”  
他气得够呛。“你干嘛呢？说了精神就出去跑，起来，现在出去，你别睡了！”  
我到了。我闭着眼，闷哼着将脸埋进被子里。被子爸爸白天不知道用什么办法拿出去晒过，有一股太阳留下的味道，这也是爸爸的味道，温暖，澎湃。但可惜我把它弄脏了。我真的流了很多眼泪，我生病了，可我没有办法。爸爸，我多想让你一辈子都为我骄傲啊。  
“马飞……”  
我抬起头，正好对上一双疲惫的眼睛。他好高大，从小就是我的榜样。女生们把张国荣当作偶像，听他的歌，学他说话做事；那我爸就是我的偶像，我比世界上所有粉丝都要狂热，也比他们更加幸运，我和我的偶像之间拥有好多年的感情，我骨子里的血是他给我的，没有他，我什么都不是，同样的，我也永远牵绊着他的心脏。这怎么能不让我飘飘然般地快乐呢？  
“爸爸。”我低声说，同时以一种很怯懦的表情看着他。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像蕴藏了整个银河的眼泪，我真怕他一不小心就碎了，化成宇宙中满布星辰的其中一粒。  
“没关系，儿子。”他坐了下来，用手拍拍我的大腿，但很快又顿住，我想他一定也明白如今我已经不是可以随意拍肩搭背的年纪了。我最聪明的爸爸，我的眼睛和掌心都很湿，但那个部位还硬着。他的手在这个时候握过来，温暖的五指包裹住我的。  
“世界上有很多事我们无法控制……”  
我下体硬得快爆了，他还在慢吞吞地讲话。我真委屈，比知道我爸让我考年级前十还委屈。小时候很多记忆我都记得不是很清楚，因为那大多数是让我不快乐的，但爸爸回来后的每一天我都记得清清楚楚，如果人的一生只有幸福，不会有悲伤，那这个世界可就太和谐了。  
他的另外一只手开始动起来，那种快乐对我来说比以往任何一次进步都更深刻。我心脏砰砰直跳，大脑里下课铃声把我震得晕头转向，我此生最好也是唯一的老师就在我面前，他的手指上面一定有不少干活磨出来的茧，因为他把我弄得又痛又爽。  
最后的时刻来临时，有一股欲望掀翻了我，困在洪水里时求生的本能让我在爸爸撕心裂肺的提醒里想办法逃出去，而现在我只想进去，去哪里都行，黑暗或者死亡。我坐了起来，在昏暗的空气里和他对视。他很快意识到了，抿起了嘴唇，冲我温柔但坚定地摇摇头。  
我哭得上气不接下气。爸爸，我的思想是你的继承，我的行为是你的人格标准，我就是你永远不会垮塌的桥，你最好的一件作品。我已经把我的一切都给了你，你不同意，我肯定不会要，唉！我真不知道还要怎么更爱你了。  
爸爸的手指擦过我的眼角，接着他俯下身吻了我一下，我哭得更激烈，吻在脑门，马皓文还当我是小孩呢。  
“别哭，儿子。”他声音嘶哑，“生日快乐。”  
今天是我生命里最重要的一天，距离高考还有最后二十四小时。  
我想我还是原谅他了。

by花事了


	3. Chapter 3

他喊爸。手圈着手臂，他爸手臂从白汗衫里伸出来，真绝了。那线条，你见得到第二个?他爸一个半星期没剃胡子，胡渣在他脸上一攒都显得可爱。真绝了。他越来越高，几乎比双人床还要高了，他弓一弓身体好像就能捞起全世界。年轻人，这就是年轻人啊。他手接着在他爸身上爬，他则一个劲光顾着骂他，他连续不断的，原味苏打水一样的声音在喊着:爸。爸。他想亲他的脸，他爸扭头躲开了。他就耷拉下来，不知道是真委屈还是假难过，瓮声瓮气地:你以前都让我亲的，现在就不行了。爷俩亲热一个有什么的。

你他妈见过哪个爷俩这样亲热的?他爹被他骑着,试图起脚踢开他，没顶用。想想，他儿子如此挺拔如此典型的青年的身体，哪样环节他没参与?哪泡野他没陪他一起撒?现在好了，长大了，就这个德行?他狗一样讨好地低头，眼睛弯弯，嘴角红红，拿胡青的下脸颊去蹭蹭他爹。爸你胡子好扎。好痒。我心里也好痒。后两句锁在嘴巴里，他要硬了，而这一切都被装作不动声色。忠孝仁义，忠孝仁义。眼前闪过好多画面，欧美女演员红裙摆的艳情史，流浪男文青地摊边上拿破吉他自顾自诗情画意。都好美，都不比他爸美。他爱死了他的胡渣，他的鼻梁，他好像永远不知疲惫，要给他营造一个岁月静好的假象。但他其实眼袋已经深深皱皱。他的发黄的汗衫也美。他笨手笨脚给我蒸的馒头也美。爸，爸，爸。别动了。你儿子是飞行员呢。

是啊!一个四五十的人了，人小朋友年轻力壮，你能犟得过吗?

他注意到他爸突然丧失斗志似的，眼睛黯淡下去。我爸从来和我一样骄傲。他握着他爸的手腕的时候想，他真的太骄傲了。所以我他妈到现在都无可救药、残疾、绝望、发疯的热衷他。所有风情都追不上他的尾巴。他真的好帅，好帅，他意气风发的时候好帅。他沮丧了动情了愤怒了又好美好美。爸爸，爸爸。

他又吻下去。他爸这次没力气躲了。他于是说:爸，对不起。心里接下去:你一定好失望吧。你看，你儿子是这样一个变态，这样一个怪物。

他却突然竖起一根手指，碾到他爸嘴唇上。一个噤声的手势。

但是你声音要记住小一点噢。  
高阿姨还在隔壁呢。


	4. 马飞死也没想到自己居然真的是个alpha

马飞从小就认为自己是个omega。

老师就总说自己脑子里缺根弦儿，而且自己长得又瘦又小，面容清秀的像个女孩子。

不说别的alpha，他和自己的alpha妈妈都有着天大的差距。

他知道omega也可以很优秀很强大。

就像爸爸那样聪明的omega，是可以撑起一片天的。他喜欢被爸爸抱着，他喜欢爸爸脖颈周围弥漫着的那股松香味。他知道，那是omega的信息素。

但是在大桥塌了以后，爸爸被送到了一个黑漆漆的小房子里。不管马飞有多么的想念爸爸，多么想念爸爸脖颈后的那股松香味儿，妈妈就是不肯带他去见他。

马飞很想爸爸，很想很想，尽管见到人的机会渺茫。

有一次，小小的马飞被同院的孩子们追着打，他们要抢走他的地球仪。他抱紧地球仪咬着牙，忍着眼里的泪水不停地跑，不停地跑。最后迷路了，跑到了一个自己从没见过的地方。那个地方，铁栅栏围得好高，里面有一堆一堆的砖块，一堆一堆的沙土，地上都是泥水，像个建筑工地。里面还有一群人，他们有的叼着烟，大多纹着花臂，一副社会青年的样子，正在用小推车一车车地运送着沙子和砖。

马飞感到好奇，扒着铁栅栏往里看。看到一个熟悉的背影，正努力地运送着砖块。这时旁边的一位“社会青年”坏笑着伸出脚绊倒了那人。那人摔了一身泥水，狼狈的站起来，仿佛什么都没发生一般继续运着砖块，一步步，继续向前走。马飞心里一震，定睛一看——爸爸！

马飞已经收回的差不多的泪水，在那一刻决堤。他握着地球仪的手紧了紧，蹲坐下来靠着铁栅栏，小手胡乱地擦着眼泪，硬是没出声。

马飞哭自己没用，哭爸爸被别人欺负，哭自己不能保护爸爸，哭自己不知道爸爸的难处吵着闹着要去看他……

他闻着地球仪上仅存的一丝熟悉的松香，把自己缩成一团。

那是马飞第一次打心底里想成为一个强大的alpha。

他想带着爸爸一起飞走，飞到很远很远的地方，再也不被别人欺负。他要保护爸爸。

一晃七年过去，朝思暮想的爸爸终于出现。在小巷子里，马飞的拳头一下下地轻锤在马皓文身上，如泉水般涌出的泪水浸湿了马皓文胸前的白衬衫。“叫你不来看我，叫你不来看我……”

少年发泄完了七年的委屈，像七年前一样被爸爸紧紧的抱着，爸爸脖颈间那股松香味依旧，少年踮起脚，把毛茸茸的头埋在马皓文脖颈里蹭一蹭，想了想最后说了句话：“我真的好想你……”

马皓文不知道的是，马飞还有很多想说的话硬是没跟他说。

比如，我要当世界上最强大的alpha，我要不被别人欺负，我要保护爸爸，之类的。

马飞真正分化，是在那场百年难遇的瓢泼大雨里。无休止的雨声和雷声中和马皓文带着明显哭腔的一声声呼唤和鼓励，让马飞的心像刀扎一样的疼，他手上做木筏的速度飞快，尽管不知道爸爸在哪，但是他知道爸爸还在等他，他要好好保护爸爸，他一定要出去，更一定要活着。即使做不成alpha。

当马飞划着桨吹着哨子亮着手电筒出去时，他渐渐看清了马皓文在暴雨里的身影。湿透的白衬衫勾勒出他有些纤细的因为哭泣还在明显颤抖的身子，以及他已经满是雨水泪水分不清的脸。狼狈的样子，与七年前那个满身泥水的背影重合。马飞感受到自己的心脏在疯狂的跳动，全身发热，像是接受了某种强行的蜕变和成长。他感觉自己瞬间充满了力量，无意识地加快了划桨的速度。

马飞的心里还在不可置信着：

我成为alpha了吗?

弱小的我，真的成为一个强大的alpha了吗?

真的成为了一个足够强大的，强大到可以保护爸爸的alpha吗?

等回到安全地带，帐篷里，马飞紧紧地拥住了受到惊吓还惊魂未定的马皓文。紧紧地，比之前马皓文抱他时更紧。马皓文也抱他抱得很紧，像得到什么失而复得的宝贝一般，哭得更凶了，就像那个马飞给马皓文留纸条的早上。马皓文的拳头一下下锤着马飞的后背：“臭小子…就知道乱跑…你吓死我了知道吗…叫你乱跑…叫你乱跑…你知道我多担心吗……”等他发泄完了在暴雨中好几个小时的担心害怕紧张恐惧等诸多负面情绪，看着眼前真实的儿子，“你真的吓死我了……”

看着在自己怀里哭得颤抖的爸爸，初为alpha的马飞有点不知所措。不是刚说好要保护爸爸嘛，怎么就给人弄哭了。alpha马飞自责地想，不行，得哄。

“对不起…爸爸…我错了我不该乱跑…但是没事了…爸爸…我出来了…我出来了…爸爸别哭了…我好好的没受伤…我在这呢我不走…一直都不走…我长大了…我会保护你…所以别哭了…”马飞把下巴搁在马皓文肩上，有些慌乱地像哄孩子一样不断的说着。

马皓文听着他有些慌乱的语句，在马飞耳边笑出了声：“哈哈…臭小子…我不哭了…我就知道你做得到…你一定可以做到地球上所有的事…什么事都行……只要你想你就什么都能做到…”

忽然间，马皓文在马飞脖子后面闻到了一股清新的雨水味道，和现在的瓢泼大雨的气味不同，这个味道加清冽坚定，又有一丝侵略性，带着专属于马飞的少年感。瞬间拨动了马皓文的心弦。马皓文先是一愣，然后噗嗤地笑了，也把湿漉漉的头埋在马飞脖颈里蹭了蹭。

“！！喂臭老爸！我才刚换完衣服啊！！”

End.

by无人能及


	5. 交换

真吵。

张信揉了揉疼得发涨的脑袋，迷迷瞪瞪地从床上爬起来，活动了一下在只铺了一层褥子的木板子上睡得僵硬的脖颈。在这种硬板上头睡觉，醒时就会觉得浑身难受得像被人打了一顿一样，让他本就快要被起床气冲昏的头脑愈发不爽起来。

他妈的，有本事在外头吵吵吵，有本事别让老子逮着。

他烦躁地从旁边的小柜上扒拉出一盒皱巴巴的烟来，磕出一颗叼在嘴里，也懒得扭头看，手在柜面上胡噜了一遍，在把小闹钟碰到地上之后总算摸到了打火机，点燃了嘴里的烟卷，随后眯着眼睛弯腰去瞅，摔得七零八碎的小闹钟碎裂的钟面上时针指着十。

一天中最适合睡觉的时间，却被一群小逼崽子给搅和了。

他直起腰，稍稍拨开厚重的窗帘，昏暗逼仄的室内骤然落了一线明媚的天光，分外突兀。

外头是条狭窄的小巷，大概是阴暗的气氛使然，像这种巷子里向来不会有什么正经人，聚集在一起的小混混不知道发着什么疯，一边骂骂咧咧一边对着地上的某个可怜虫拳打脚踢，拳脚落在肉体上的声音十分刺耳。

张信深深地吸了口烟，感受了一番呛鼻的烟雾在口腔里回旋的苦涩味道，脑袋终于清醒了一半。他往窗台上的搪瓷缸里掸了掸烟灰，欣赏了一会儿这场单方面的暴力，赤裸的上半身被阳光照得暖洋洋的，赶着小混混们要散开的时候懒洋洋地推开了窗。

老旧的格子窗发出不大明显的吱呀一声，一个穿黑色皮衣瘦溜溜的小混混打了个冷战，抬头就对上张信笑意盈盈的脸。

“老……老大，”他哆哆嗦嗦地露出一个讨好的笑，“您今儿在家啊？”

另外两三个人也顿时停住了动作，冷汗唰地从脑门儿上滑落，整个场面好像硬生生地被人按了暂停键，只有蜷缩在地上的那个人没有意识到单方面的挨揍结束了，还抱着头颤抖着。

张信呼出一口烟雾，趴在窗台上掸了下烟卷，零零散散的烟灰被风吹落了一星在他的手臂上，藏在了横七竖八的刀疤里。

“热闹啊。”他听不出情绪地说道，微微地笑了笑，“几点了？”

“哎哟，老大，您看这，不是不知道您今儿个在家吗？”黑皮衣的瘦子小心地陪着笑，“要是知道，咱哥儿几个不至于大早上就闹这事儿啊……都怪这王八羔子，咱这就给人弄走，您接着睡？”

张信每天都上晚班，三班倒又是常事儿，自从把附近的小混混都收拾妥帖了，还没在这么“早”就被吵起来过。他沉默地抽了一口烟，等着瘦子忐忑地抹了把汗，才拿烟头指了指地上那个男人的方向：“二牌楼那边儿的？”

管不管事不说，好歹是个名义上的老大，那片儿的要是来惹事，他也不能放着这群小混混解决，不然那种暴力至上的解决方式，连他都得进局子。

哎，老了，都懒得惹是生非了。

他摸了摸下巴，算了算自己还有五年就三十了，不由得感慨了一句。

“不是，那倒不是，”瘦子松了口气，又忿忿地踢了男人一脚，“操他奶奶的，拿块儿破表说要当，老子还当他劳力士呢，给一块都嫌多，敢他妈的耍老子……”

男人猝不及防地发出一声闷哼，姿势都没变，还是牢牢地护着脑袋，看起来挨打挺有经验的。

瘦子的骂街声一耳朵进一耳朵出，张信拿这个当背景音看了会儿巷子上头被割裂成一小条的湛蓝色天空，等着下头消停了，把只剩个滤嘴的烟头按灭在搪瓷缸里，说道：“给弄起来。”

瘦子连忙应了两声，指挥另外两个小混混把地上的男人架起来，揪着人脑袋后面的头发让他抬起头面向二楼的窗。这人把脑袋护得十分得当，脸上看不出受了伤的样子，五官特别眼熟；他好像还没从刚才那顿打里回过神来，痛楚的表情还没完全收回去，可能是拿捏不清楚自己现在是什么处境，眼神都是发空的。

张信歪着脑袋想了好半天这张脸到底在哪儿见过，反手捞起烟盒又磕出一根烟的时候才想起来，报纸上似乎见过。七年前的事儿了，众目睽睽之下本要承接火炬的大桥轰然崩塌，闹得挺轰动的。

他那时候刚从高中辍学，整天无所事事，本想赶热闹去看火炬交接，但是让人给堵在小巷子里了，解决了这个麻烦再出来，那片地区就已经给封锁上了，后续都是从报纸上知道的。

这是从监狱里放出来了？

他点燃了这根烟，叼着思考了会儿，向屋内勾了勾手。瘦子点头哈腰地应了，赶着手下架着人进了楼洞上楼，这辈子头一次享受了老大亲自给他开门的待遇。

依照老大指示把人扔在地板上离开之后，瘦子热血沸腾，觉得这事儿自己可以吹三年。

门里头，张信拖过来一张椅子放到男人跟前，自己回身又坐在了床上。这间房子只有个客厅，也就放张床和一张椅子，床头再加个小柜，连个桌子都没地方放，转身都困难；再加上一间小小的厕所和一个炉灶，这就是张信的全部财产了。

他在只泄露了一线阳光的室内吸了口烟，烟头橙红色的火星儿亮了一下。

“坐啊。”他指了指椅子，尽量和蔼地说道。

男人有些踌躇，也可能是觉得这张摇摇晃晃的破椅子乘载不了一个成年男人的体重，到底没有坐下来，手倒是攥住了椅背，很用力，手背上鼓起几条青色的血管来。

“您……您看，我就是……请他们看看这块表值不值钱，”他斟酌着说道，语气里还藏着压抑疼痛的细微颤抖，“绝对不是来找你们麻烦的，真不是。”

能让小混混那么害怕地叫老大，这个人肯定也不是啥好鸟；单说这半身各式各样的疤，不说是不要命地混过几年的都没人信。

想着找个黑典当行把这块当年还能值俩钱儿的表给当了的时候，他没料到后果会这么严重。挨打之后还有什么呢？他不知道，可他必须得坚持住，最好别弄伤脸，不然他儿子要担心的。

不就是台586么，总不至于要了命。只要还活着，就不能认输。

“唔。”张信咬了咬滤嘴，没说信，也没说不信，盯着男人被踢了好几下发着抖的腿看了片刻，又指了指椅子。

男人呼吸急促，犹豫了两秒还是坐了下来，坐下来的那一刻就后悔了。屋子很小，他和坐在床上的张信几乎是膝盖挨着膝盖，此外身上的淤青和梆硬的椅面接触时爆发出了新的痛，木椅子还吱嘎地响了一下，眼看着就要散架。

别，千万别，钱没拿着还得赔出去，可就得不偿失了。

他在心里疯狂祈祷这东西坚持得久一点，僵着一动不动地望着对面的张信那双没睡醒似的半睁不睁的眼睛。

“我知道你，修桥的。”张信慢悠悠地开口了，“是把桥修塌了的那个……马皓文，是吧？”

那一瞬间，他以为马皓文要发怒，可是没等来。马皓文看起来远比想象中的平静一些，甚至还稍稍地笑了笑，轻声问道：“不好意思啊，我没什么印象了，您是？”

“没有，我当时就是个路过的。”张信拎过来搪瓷缸把烟摁灭，“塌之前我觉得挺好的，有这么个桥，过去砍人都方便了。”

“是……是吗？”马皓文噎了一下，“我们当时倒是没考虑让这个也方便……”

张信噗地笑起来，拍了把他肩膀：“怎么这反应啊？逗你玩儿呢。”

“哈、哈哈……”马皓文没敢躲，跟着干笑两声，小心地说道，“那您看，我先回去了？这快中午了都，我还得给儿子做饭呢……”

“哎。”张信伸手做了个“停”的手势，笑意还没散去就问道，“让你走了吗？”

马皓文紧张地吞咽了一下，继续道：“那照您意思……？”

“挺缺钱？”张信又问。

“没、没，”马皓文摸不清他意思，矢口否认，“手头有点儿紧，没啥事儿……”

“不说没搜到赃款吗？”张信翘起脚，单纯好奇，“十好几万呢，谁都不知道你藏哪儿了，你出来居然缺钱？”

“……”马皓文沉默了一下，攥了攥拳，没有回应。

“给你个活儿干。”

马皓文第一时间就没能高兴起来。这人看着流里流气，也不知道给的活都是干啥的，万一是火并的时候给人凑人数可咋办？

张信拍拍床，说道：“一次两百。”

马皓文大吃一惊，起身“哗啦”一声带翻了椅子，彻底让它散架成了地板上的一堆零件。

“我……这……我不合适吧。”他嗓子又干又涩，声音一下子就哑了，“大哥，我真没那么缺钱，真的，您这价儿您街上随便找个人都行……”

“叫老了。”张信瞥了眼地上的椅子，又拍拍床，“我说是跟你商量了吗？”

他语气很轻松，可话里话外的凶煞气息迫得人喘不过气来。

马皓文这回是真的开始发抖了。他家教好，父母乐于培养他天生的浪漫，从小在敞亮的春光里长到大，三十多年的人生里还是头一回被真的（至少看起来像）黑恶分子指着脑门儿威胁。仔细想想，一切的不幸好像都是从那座桥塌了开始的。

那座桥，他的那座桥……

他害怕了。这种害怕源于对这些混混根深蒂固的避之不及。这是一群多么可怜的人啊，主观地想要去伤害别人的人很少真正地体会过柔软的爱意；这是一群多么可怕的人啊，人但凡心中有一点儿对这世界切实的爱，都不会想得到怎样伤害别人最痛。

别认输。

别认输……

可是他不能赌，没这个本钱。这帮混子一个个都是疯子，向来不怕杀人坐牢的。

“我……”他脸色苍白地喃喃着，“我儿子……”

“放心。”张信说道，“祸不及家人，我管得住他们。”

他的起床气还没完，不过这也是他第一次选择这样的撒气方式，新鲜得很，还在兴头上。他笑眯眯地看着男人脱了外套，解开了领带，低头去解衬衫的扣子，很满意地在心里评价：身材保持得不错啊，居然还有几两肌肉。

等人拖拖拉拉地脱干净了，他站起身来，向床上做了个“请”的手势。

马皓文咬着牙，从他身边过去，站在床边有些不知所措。

“怎么的？”张信挑了下眉。

距离太近，近得赤裸的皮肤能感受到对方身上的热度。马皓文不自在得像要石化了，却不得不梗着脖子问道：“我怎么个……姿势？”

“嗯，”张信摸了下下巴，“趴着吧。”

马皓文抬腿上床，跪在床上，把上身伏低。这个姿势实在太屈辱，他控制不住自己的战栗，只能用力攥紧薄薄的床单——床板上的褥子也很薄，就这么小半分钟，他的膝盖已经被硌得生疼了。

过程出乎意料地并不很痛，反倒有些舒服，感受得到对方还挺熟练的——除了被恶意地揉按背上的淤青的时候；然而精神上的痛苦要远超肉体。他汗津津地瘫在床上，汗水沿着肌肉浅浅的沟壑流下去，打湿了床单，累得一动也不想动。一旁的张信又拿出一根烟来，没点燃，只是叼在嘴里，坐在一边给他数了四张钞票。

马皓文挣扎着坐起来，还没接就飞快地套上自己的衣服，拿过这四张一百，跌跌撞撞地从这间狭小得令人无法呼吸的房间里离开了。

四百块，正好能添上最后一点空缺，让他带回了那台586。

他看着昏黄的灯光下马飞快乐的神情，就像什么事也没发生地，笑着问道：“哎哟，这是什么呀？是不是外星人送给你的呀？”

“爸爸！”马飞兴奋地在崭新的机器上摸来摸去，回头送给他一个天真的笑，“我好喜欢！”

他也笑，接住飞扑过来的小孩儿，差点闪了又酸又痛的老腰。

by挑灯一问


	6. 草色遥看近却无

（一）

马飞别回头…马飞…不要看到…

一顿不顾头不顾尾的拳打脚踢之后，马皓文感到有人在动他的皮带，他立刻意识到了自己的处境，作为一个如过街老鼠般的omega，他不是第一次遭遇这样的处境。那些阴暗的，如蛆虫般的回忆又被迫涌回脑子里。

“天天骂着操你妈，这次咱就操个妈”，蓝衬衫的小混混说罢，树林里响起放肆淫荡的笑声。

马皓文第一次被人这样对待，是在监狱里。那时候的马皓文脑子里什么也没有，只想抓住每一个立功的机会好早点回家见到儿子，干活一定要抢着干，要多也要快，这幅谄媚的样子引起了狱友的反感，当一天运的砖被狱友故意全部撞碎在地的时候，马皓文尚未磨平的傲气让他挥起了拳头，接着，他被管教死死按在地上，押送到小号里。

小号的空间逼仄，一张硬床加一个马桶就挤满了整个房间，由于光线昏暗且无人交流，据说再顽劣戾重的犯人三天后都要精神崩溃，所以墙壁都是塑料泡沫以防止在其中的犯人难以忍受而憋闷自杀。马皓文体会到了小号的威力，他趴在软墙上细细地摸那些粗糙的纹路，一条一条地数，好像在数距离回家的日子，沙沙的声音是小号里唯一的生气，黑寂在心里生出无数狂躁的小虫奋力撕咬，他只能在心里为儿子写信，一封又一封，来对抗这无边的虚空。他也会在脑海里为儿子的样子填补细节，就像他曾经绘图纸一样，一遍又一遍的猜想，一遍又一遍的填充。

“啪！”，门突然开了。

那个alpha管教怒气冲冲的甩开门，忽然就抡着手里沾了水的湿毛巾劈头盖脸地朝马皓文抽去，湿毛巾抡起来威力不容小觑，马皓文迎头挨了一下就摇摇欲坠。管教的愤怒显然并未消解，噼里啪啦的攻击下，马皓文躲闪不及也不敢反抗，只是抱着头在床上瑟缩着身体。

管教因为马皓文的打架而被扣发了工资。

施暴停下了，逼仄的空间里剩下两个人粗重的呼吸，alpha管教看着马皓文身上将湿未湿的抽打痕迹和瑟缩一团发抖的身体，忽地生出了别的心思。

马皓文是以手被管教拷在床头，嘴里塞着湿毛巾的狼狈模样被办的。他起初抗拒时那呜咽的声音甚至比不上手铐金属摩擦的声音。管教的发泄堪比打桩，疼痛与屈辱中，马皓文开始发出雨后青草的芬芳，脑内炸出的烟花里有他和儿子重逢的相拥。难以自持的眼泪更激发了管教的施虐欲，马皓文已经泄了两次，可管教依旧不罢休，新一轮的猛烈进攻后，马皓文泄出了黄色的液体。管教突觉恶心，恶狠狠甩了已经濒临虚脱的人几个巴掌。

许是咂磨出了雨后草香的美好，在接下来七天里，管教每天都来。有时把他按在墙上，一下一下把他钉死在墙里。有时让他跪在自己的根物前，揪着他的头发探索他喉咙的温存。马皓文的唯一对抗就是无声，这反而省了管教的事，免得被人发现。

七天后，马皓文终于重见天日，从此他再也不敢还击狱友的挑衅与捉弄，他知道那闭锁的小号里会生出什么魔鬼。当那个狱友再次把他一天的劳动毁掉，他只是尴尬地苦笑了一声，便继续干活。

“怂蛋！呸！”背后传来这样的辱骂。

“为了孩子…再忍一忍”他这样想。

（二）

五分钟前，马皓文躺在草地上,说:这世界本来就很美好。

五分钟后，马皓文躺在草地上,想:马飞.千万不要回来。

马皓文从小就喜欢草，他是草地的孩子，在草地上奔跑，睡觉，去摆弄野草中受惊了的小动物他喜欢绿色的生机和青草的味道。年少的他正是在一片草地之中发生了分化，他自己终于成为了青草的一部分，永远获得了雨后青草的芬芳。他后来带着他的孩子-起回到草地的怀抱，他以为青草是生机是盎然是春风吹又生，却忘记了青草永远难以摆脱被践踏的宿命。

蓝衬衫解皮带的时候，他想起了管教扒他狱服的时刻。他忍受如此屈辱而终于假释出狱，才发现他一生的忍耐才刚刚开始。

他被两个小孩儿薅起了上半身,刚刚挨过打的身体还有些钝痛，蓝衬衫用他的根物蹭马皓文的脸，马皓文偏过头。

“张嘴。”

马皓文朝上瞪着蓝衬衫，胸口一起一伏。

“我Tm让你张嘴。”, 蓝衬衫一拳头打在马皓文的肚子上,借着马皓文吃痛的呻吟,他插进喉中。异物的进入让马皓文觉得有些恶心，他一瞬间有咬下这老什物的冲动，但终究没有下齿，他不想再回到监狱，他和孩子才相处了一小段时光，孩子也还没有摆脱被开除的命运。

“再忍忍... .”他这么想。

脑后抓他头发的手让他的鼻子一次次撞到蓝衬衫的肚子上，最后那一股污浊的精液也终于泄进他的口里，从嘴角溢出来。根物拔出后，马皓文难以抑制剧烈地咳嗽，还未舒缓呼吸，下身已被人侵入。

他的身体在草地上来回摩擦，纯白的衬衫染上了斑驳的草汁和棕色的泥土。嘴唇已被咬成殷红，他最后的底线就是不能发声,他的手死死地抓紧几颗青草来对抗疼痛，再后来，他把手指插进泥土里。

“再忍忍..”

白云与日光都在发颤，指向天空的树枝和蓝衬衫的脸交替出现。身下的冲撞得寸进尺，双胸的软肉已经被揉捏的没有一片完好。

蓝衬衫寻到一点后便持续精准打击，马皓文的意识渐渐随着眼前发颤树枝飞离。

“爸爸...爸爸... .“耳边恍惚响起的是五岁马飞稚嫩的呼唤。

马皓文突然惊醒，吓出一身冷汗。

身下的根物已经抽出，但马上又填补了新的。

他快要化了,他就要化在这片草地里了。他被人翻了过去，后入更深，疲惫的身体早已撑不起形状，随着抽插而- -弓一平,活像前进的蚯蚓。

孩子们终于走了，留他一个人躺在草地上虚弱喘息，他能感受到从大腿流下的血液，正在融入泥土。他偏过头，看见一只天牛仰天蹬腿，一如他儿时多次见到的那样。他吃力地伸出手帮天牛翻了身，这唯一的伙伴便簌簌地爬走。

（三）

马飞想要一台电脑，这让马皓文觉得有点棘手。最近厂子效益不景气，开不出工资。在处处挤留小钱之后，马皓文还是咬咬牙，做出了减少抑制剂用量的决定，他知道，这意味着隐患。

马皓文说到底是个知识分子，在监狱这个看拳头的小社会里他占不到半点便宜，监狱里的omega罪犯会被关在一起，由于监狱的抑制剂发放量少质劣，马皓文的那一份被别人打上了主意。

睡在马皓文右边的是一个高大的胖子omega，每晚的睡眠时间，他只会给马皓文留一个窄窄的空隙，马皓文每晚只能侧身躺下，并且不可翻身。

从小号放出来的马皓文，看上去脾气软到了极致，胖子渐渐看出来马皓文为了早点出去什么委屈都吞的下，他也看出来这个二愣子不知道怎么得罪了管教，管教整天盯着他的错恨不能把他再送进小号里。他知道，在这样的情况下，马皓文不敢惹事。

那天干完活回到班房，胖子揪住马皓文的衣领让他交出手里的抑制剂，马皓文不说话，只是把药瓶死掐在手里背到身后，胖子兜头扇了马皓文一巴掌，班房里的其他人都吓得停下了手下的事，回头观望事件的发展。

“这是我的东西。”

“啪”。又是一巴掌。

班房里静的吓人，无人发出一丝声响，衬的那耳光更是响亮。马皓文被推搡到地上的时候也并未还手，只是死死攥着药瓶，一味的防御终究有松弛的一刻，胖子把手塞进马皓文的的后背与地面的空隙，一点一点掰开马皓文的手指，拿到后便一饮而尽。

由于小号里的七天，马皓文不敢同管教讲自己的处境。情欲到来的那个夜晚，班房里每个人都知道，但是每个人又都装做不知道，夜晚的omega班房经常有这样的事情，但这次马皓文压抑的喘息却过于汹涌，马皓文在狭小的空间里自渎对抗，但是情欲像破了堤坝的水一样澎湃，他在洪水里拼命想抓住什么，急促的呼吸可以量化马皓文的迫切。马皓文挣扎着想要下床，可是身体已经软成一滩，一不留神就整个人摔下床去。

“咚”的一声让一个狱友再也不能默不作声，他下床去扶，得到了马皓文哭泣的哀求。

“我求…我求求你，送我去医务室……求求……求求……”

狱友替马皓文砸门求助，晚上值夜的小狱警先在马皓文身上胡乱推了一针管的抑制剂，之后架起马皓文往医务室去。挂在自己身上的罪犯通身都是草香，比打开房门时候的那股氤氲的味道直接许多。

扶住马皓文右肋的手，突然紧了一紧。

（四）

“马飞那个臭小子肯定觉得是马皓文爬个软梯子把我爬服了”刘八两寻思着“估计马皓文自己也这么想。”刘八两心里突然揪了一下。

“二缺父子。”刘八两骂出了声。

刘八两一直很后悔那天当众羞辱了马皓文， 他不是故意的，但是没有人相信……他与马皓文的故事是单方面的深远流长，尽管他知道漫长的单恋往往不会有什么结果，但是他还是没想到马皓文能一点点都不记得他。时隔多年再次见到马皓文的时候，他本来是真心地快乐。说崇拜他的时候，那是喜欢的隐晦表达方式。拿着马皓文简历的时候，他已经幻想着马皓文每天待在自己身边。

但是马皓文说他不记得自己。

“真他妈贱”刘八两在心里骂自己，凤凰再落魄也成不了鸡，他还是够不着。一股子邪火忽地冒出来，让他干了一件天大的傻事，事后每每想起，他都会抽自己一个嘴巴。

刘八两与马皓文的初遇是在刘八两等待面试的时候。一个干净挺拔的年轻人从他面前走过进入考场，他突然就醒悟了这个人是马皓文。在此之前他听说过马皓文的鼎鼎大名，也研究过马皓文的设计，见到马皓文真人的时候，脑子中关于马皓文的一切都活了起来，马皓文的设计和马皓文本人出奇地匹配，他的一张张图纸仿佛暗中描画了自己的肖像和气质，才让从未见过他的刘八两一眼认出。

进入考场的时候，他看见穿着白衬衫的马皓文坐在中间，他笑起来很是清爽好看，还带着点孩子气。十年后，刘八两见到出狱的马皓文时，觉得也不过是个在泥潭里滚过一遭的孩子。

“请介绍一下自己”。

马皓文的眼睛明明是细长的形状，但是乍一看总是圆溜溜的。

“您好？请介绍一下自己。”

马皓文的嘴角其实是下垂的，但是他爱笑，所以看上去一点都不凶，反而像个娃娃。

“……简历上写的是刘八两，对吧？您不用紧张……可以介绍一下自己么？”

马皓文的肩膀明明宽平的刚刚好，却不很硬朗，反而显得有些圆滑柔软。

“啪！”

桌子上的水杯被另一个面试官拍的一跳，刘八两自己也吓一跳，这才回过神来。

“问你话呐！会不会说话！”那面试官指着刘八两训斥。

马皓文赶紧把那考官的手轻轻按下，随即对着刘八两安抚到“别紧张别紧张，我看你简历挺不错的，来，跟我们好好说说？”

录取结果下来了，不出刘八两所料，他没有选上。在考场的失态让他事后每每想起都要扇自己一巴掌，当时的他并没有想到十年后的见面他居然更加失态。

（五）

最近厂子的效益不好，开不出工资，刘八两压力很大。但是他最大的压力来自马皓文，他隐隐觉得马皓文的生活出现了巨大的财政困难。他偷偷塞给马皓文一些厂子里仅有的钱，被马皓文拒绝了。刘八两突然想起马皓文和他打赌的那个上午，如果马皓文再和他打一次赌，他一定故意输。

在刘八两的印象里，马皓文一向是矫健的，在那个万众瞩目的盛会上，这个迟到的火炬手跨过围墙穿过小巷奔向东沛大桥的桥头，给他送衣服的徒弟早已被甩在后面，当时在一边吃瓜看热闹的刘八两立刻反应过来，赶紧帮马皓文扒了上上个火炬手的衣服，递给马皓文。马皓文也许太匆忙着急，只是礼貌常规地说了一声谢谢，并没有记得刘八两的脸。

那天上午，马皓文让刘八两走近一点。刘八两进了一步，马皓文却还是招手。刘八两又走进了一步，他的心里怀着不该有的期待，他一步步走向马皓文的身旁，把耳朵送过去想听他在耳边吹气说话，结果马皓文只是淘走了他头上的安全帽。尽管如此，刘八两不得不承认，马皓文的手碰到他头顶的时候，他整个人被触发了酥麻的开关，那一刻足够他回味许久。

马皓文开始爬软梯子的时候，刘八两以为他会见到亚运会上矫健的马皓文。半分钟他发现，马皓文变了。当初意气风发的年轻人已经伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，那副无畏无惧的样子里掺了假，自信被打成碎块，勉强拼接的空隙里填充着细微的躲闪。马皓文栽楞的那一下也在刘八两心里踩了个空，然后马皓文回过头，示意他没有问题。他知道，马皓文害怕，很害怕，但是他还是要往上爬。接着，马皓文顺理成章地成为了自己的职工。

如果不是因为最近厂子出了点问题，刘八两很享受自己“罩着”马皓文的感觉，但是现在他罩不住了，马皓文的生活随着厂子又一次进入了低谷。这个文绉绉的omega工程师宁可去别的工地上简直最低级的体力活也不要他的钱。“也没什么，牢里干惯了”。

刘八两关于马皓文的紧迫财政一直停留于猜想，直到那天他才知道马皓文已经被生活逼到了最后的墙角。那天，马皓文瘫倒在他身边，紧紧抓着他的衣袖，求他送他去omega诊所，那时他才注意到马皓文身上的青草味道。刘八两是beta，加上性格粗枝大叶，对信息素很不敏感，马皓文在他身边忍耐了许久，他都没有注意到。

“抑制剂呢？”

“没…没有了。”

马皓文满面潮红，下身已经被打湿，汗淋淋的样子像是从水里捞出来，嘴巴一张一合喘着粗气。刘八两想帮帮他，但是又怕永远失去他。想要解开马皓文皮带的手在半路转了方向，刘八两打横抱起马皓文朝附近的诊所飞奔。

马皓文原来这么轻。

到了诊所后，小大夫开始帮马皓文药物褪情，刘八两突然觉得马皓文可能不想被自己看见失态的样子，便自觉地想要离开，不想被马皓文抓住了衣袖。他少有地在马皓文眼里看到了恐惧，他在害怕，就像他爬软梯子时那样，恐惧之后，还有哀求，哀求他多待一会儿，再等一等。刘八两领会了，马皓文是害怕在发情期和这个小大夫单独相处，他需要一个第三人来保护他。而马皓文这样的警惕是来自监狱里一次惨痛的经历。

（六）  
马皓文感觉到自己腰间的手紧了紧，半夜通黑的走廊里只有水房的声控灯在亮，随后小狱警风一样架着马皓文去了最近的一间，原本架着腰的手从背后一推，还未恢复体力的马皓文便扑倒在地上。骨头磕的生疼，水房的瓷砖冰凉，还留存着未干的水，马皓文的背心前胸已经湿了一大片。情欲尚未褪去，冰凉的触觉在发热的胸口处更加夸张，却也没有丝毫缓解欲望。马皓文的空虚迫切想要得到填充，但还是下意识地试图反抗想要爬起，在半途被狱警再次推倒在地。

狱警利落地脱掉外衣，随即弯下腰去扒马皓文的裤子，马皓文挣扎地推拒比划，却因为太过瘫软无力反而像在撒娇。狱警顺势把两只手交叉按在头顶。马皓文的两条长腿无力蹬踢，终于在被贯穿的一刻彻底放弃挣扎，脖颈已经伸到最长,高高抬起的下颌引发了狱警的施虐欲望，他开始从马皓文的耳后沿着下颌寸寸啃咬，最后终于封住马皓文的唇齿紧接着攻城略地。身下臀肉相撞的声音夹杂着黏腻的水声。狱警抬起马皓文的腿架在肩.上，如此才能进入的更深。狱警身体的压迫几乎让马皓文折叠，韧带的疼痛让他终于忍不住出声呻吟。狱警还嫌不够，将他翻了个身，交合中的旋转让内壁的每一寸都照顾周到，随后便是打桩般的撞击，马皓文早已清醒，忍不住试图朝前爬，却被狱警粗鲁拽回，继续贪恋揉捏马皓文紧实的臀肉和腰肢，马皓文已射无可射，但狱警的侵犯仍然没有停止。终于，狱警一波波的精液填满了马皓文。

第二天，马皓文一瘸一拐的步伐和手臂上的淤青都在昭示着夜晚发生的故事，所有人都看得出来，灼灼目光下马皓文无处容身。每一步都伴随着身下的疼痛，搬砖时也总要引起腰间的撕裂。在人人都完成劳动任务后，工地上只剩下马皓文一瘸一拐的身影。

得快了，不能挨罚。

（七）

马皓文和馨予是通过相亲认识的。本来马皓文非常厌恶这样的模式，只打算来一下应付了事。却出奇地发现馨予还是个蛮有意思的人，马皓文随便编两句瞎话都能把她逗的一愣一愣，如果再拽两句诗文，那馨予的两眼就开始放光。

多年以后马皓文出狱与馨予重遇，那时二人已经离婚，但马皓文还是习惯性地逗了馨予一句——“我昨天刚从监狱跑出来，正全城通缉呢！”

馨予的反应也还是一如既往地愣，马皓文嗖的一下就钻进了馨予的新家。

馨予就是这样一个愣头愣脑的女alpha，实实在在，敞亮率真。起初两年还恩爱的时候，他们有了马飞。小小的新家里填了个孩子，让小两口完全没有了二人空间。于是这个愣呵呵的女alpha就想出了一个马皓文一生都没法理解的主意。她在深更半夜把马皓文撵到家里的小阳台，为了躲马飞而在一个公开的空间里把马皓文操干的死去活来。马皓文跪扶着墙面，被墙和馨予夹在狭小的空间里上下颤抖，刚刚生产的他双乳还没有退去。身后的人因饥渴许久而埋头苦干，马皓文羞的恨不能钻到墙缝里，生怕邻居听到什么声音出来观看。

后来，两人开始了没完没了的争吵，马皓文发现他们根本不是同一类人，马皓文的率真是源于理想和天真，而馨予的率性是源于务实。馨予也是一样，起初她觉得马皓文有趣有才，渐渐地却再也受不了他的幼稚和天真。以至于再嫁的时候，她坚定信心要找一个实际一点的人。

马皓文在被狱警侵犯以后的没几天就见到了馨予。她是来找马皓文签离婚协议的。如今的馨予已经不是马皓文可以求助的对象，他只是不停的说“我的问题我的问题”，并匆匆地见了监狱生涯里与马飞的最后一面。马皓文在监狱里日夜苦熬，思念像树根扎地一样侵蚀着他的心脏，他日夜掰算着马飞的年纪，猜想着马飞的样貌，计算着马飞的个头，描画了一次又一次和马飞重逢的场景。然而一次又一次允许探视的日子里，始终没有马皓文的亲人，直到出狱那一天。

by无问


	7. 牛顿说这不是地心引力这是近亲吸引力啊

“下雨了？”  
马飞抱着膝盖回过头，点两下脑袋回答他爸的问题。他今年十八岁，还是个小孩，拥有男孩女孩都会有的对自然的亲近和新奇劲儿。  
他们住的还是原来的那套老房子，从搬回来那天起就没变。自从那群人发现他们爷俩回来住后，马皓文就没打算再憋着，把屋里窗户打开，喂蒙受数个月委屈的老屋晒了好几个中午的太阳。窗户现在也是开着的，外面雨不大，倾斜的雨点像弹沫迸溅到白玻璃上，一层叠着一层把它们打湿成新的样子。  
“下不大，应该一会就收了，爸爸有事情吗？”  
马皓文用拇指磨下巴，思索了一下摇头。“有也必须请假了，烧到三十九，再加上外面风大，再跑出去就是送死，这点常识爸还是有的。”  
马飞点头不迭：“你知道就好，别跟前几天一样刮台风非要去带工人，我怀疑这次生病就是当时埋下的病毒的种子，马皓文你别想推脱啊……”边说他边凑近，用手背试了试男人额头的温度，马皓文等他试好了就一把拍开儿子的手：“臭小子，越长大跟爸爸越不客气。”  
马飞看他爸一张脸上有了笑意，脸色也不再跟昨天晚上那样白得吓人，总算放了心。  
高二后马飞个子长得迅猛，吃下去的饭很快让他高过同届的学生，马皓文就请来工地上一起干活的朋友帮忙换了个组装床，底下很宽，睡得下两个成年男人，但他由始至终只睡上面。  
昨夜的特殊情况让马飞慌了阵脚，他想背他爸去医院，但马皓文烧得都犯迷糊了还惦记着儿子第二天上学，一把拽住儿子让他去抽屉里找药，最终他只能妥协。他知道并不是上学的问题，是家里没钱的问题。十八岁的马飞在盯着躺进下铺的爸爸就热水吞下药片之后，悄悄将手里剩了几颗药的银箔片捏得变了形。  
凌晨的时候就下了点雨，那个时候马皓文还烧着，现在说了几句话就又睡着了。马飞手脚并用从床上爬到爸爸躺着的那一头，耐心地用眼睛画他。  
爸爸睡着的时候不像个爸爸，比他更像孩子，安静乖巧，而且从来不踢被子。  
马飞如今的个子早就高过了当年的运动健儿，但思想上估计还是落后了很大一截。爸爸醒过来后永远都是那个精力无限的人，上天入地，无所不能。他有小时候被马皓文抗在肩膀上一起奔跑的记忆，那时候的他真是全心地信赖他，认为马皓文就是世界上最厉害的超级英雄，直到后来他又发现了他爸的一个新身份——魔术师。  
爸爸的魔术实在是太长太长，足足有两千多个日夜。马飞想着就鼻子一酸。老东西，你现在不厉害了，他亲昵而阴暗地吻马皓文的耳朵，让我照顾你吧。  
马皓文身上有温暖的味道，年轻的幼虎随气息起源在男人肩窝磨蹭。  
就是这个人陪伴他成长，他的历史里每一步都有马皓文的痕迹，马皓文对他的影响远超过世界上任何事物。他很少见到马皓文有手忙脚乱的时刻，除了那次乱洪。爸爸在外面大声叫他的名字，而他心乱如麻，第一次体会到无力的痛苦，很懊恼自己为什么总是让爸爸担心。自救成功后马皓文在大雨中冲过来紧紧拥抱他，他那时才算真正上了岸，埋在浑身湿透的男人怀里抽噎着流眼泪。他要为刚才的说法道歉，对不起呀爸爸，你永远是世界上最厉害的人。  
马皓文在此时醒过来。他还病着，脑子不是很清醒，脖子被他儿子长了很多的头发蹭得发痒，就下意识嘟囔了出来，他伸手抱住儿子脑袋，搓小老虎的脑后跟，不理会男孩突然的僵硬，抱怨道：“不是早让你去剪头吗？”

马皓文不轻易说爱，这没什么毛病，天底下的父亲都不怎么喜欢把爱字挂在嘴边。  
他对一个人的浓烈感情已经在年少婚姻以及长久的拼搏岁月里融化了，刚和妻子恋爱时他确实爱她，不然也不会有马飞的出生。  
他的前妻是个性格很辣的女人，而他性格温和，人又有趣，两个人天生一对。不知道从什么时候开始，命运把般配改写成作对，他们变得相对无言而又矛盾不断，马皓文在没有星星的夜晚看着头顶的天空，黑茫茫一片，像命途未知的前方。  
后来他们就分开了。牢房只是最后一根稻草，在马飞更小一点，他和馨予的爱情就被判了刑。马皓文扪心自问倒没什么恨不恨的，他仍然感谢她，感谢过去这段一家三口的时光。  
年轮溜了七八圈，一家两口的日子渐渐也变得越来越好。他从来不在吃穿用上苛刻马飞，对于玩也是一副溺爱家长的作风，但真正遇到问题时他总是鼓励儿子自己想办法，“一直想”，他写给儿子的话就在墙上，每天回家，和小孩每年不同的身高记号相应抚慰着他的疲倦。  
马飞长大后越来越爱写作文，中心思想无一不是围绕着这个世界，但他的小孩最热衷写的还是他这个父亲。《爸爸的话》和《我的父亲》已经成为近两年最打动马皓文同志的文章。  
十几岁的男孩嘴上并不会说太多甜言蜜语，但这些在他稚嫩的文字里显而易见，马皓文羞愧于活了几十年甚至还不如自己儿子会表达，可羞愧是一码事，把它说出来又是另外一码事。  
他儿子就趴在他身上，长长的胳膊横在他胸前挂着，懒洋洋地垂着五根手指。马皓文把它们牵起来，包进掌心里，很无聊地一根接着一根捏过去。  
“爸爸，风大不大？冷的话我把窗关上。”  
“不冷，透点气对身体好。”马皓文笑笑：“你不是最喜欢吹风了吗？”  
马飞把脑袋挨着亲爹的胳膊不再说话。他没说过的是其实他并不喜欢家里有光，他很享受当初和爸爸在这里躲着人言和太阳的日子，这很隐蔽，也很安全，这里就像一个秘密基地，收藏着他和他父亲的一切，他想独享这个。  
儿子十六岁后就没怎么跟自己撒过娇，今天难得的亲密让马皓文有点受宠若惊，也不知道算不算得上因病得福。  
他念叨了一早上，最终马飞还是没去学校，马飞大言不惭该懂的他都会了，老佛爷和首席公公无权再管他。马皓文心想小子，我可没教过你给别人取外号。他有点想给儿子讲讲在牢里的岁月，这念头在脑子里待了一秒被他否决，早在见到那个瘪掉的改良版地球仪他就知道，儿子受的委屈他此生也弥补不了，他只能尽自己的能力去给他可以给的，让他儿子人生不再出现更多的遗憾。  
马飞又贴过来，他真不嫌热，大中午，空气都是闷的，要说常年寒体质，马皓文自觉自己如今更像个火炉。但马飞好像感觉不到额头上的汗的存在，他逐渐往下移，将脸埋进爸爸的胸口，原本垂着的手也环在了马皓文腰上。比起撒娇，这更像一个宣告着什么的姿势，或者说长久以来他一直很不安，一直想像十三岁那样挣扎哭闹着得到一个朝思夜想的怀抱。  
这是我的孩子。马皓文迷蒙地想。我多么爱他啊。即使他什么也不做，成为任何人，我也毫无保留地爱着他。他伸出手，同样抱上了面前这具正在长大的身体。  
“睡吧，儿子……”  
雨渐渐停了。

by花事了


	8. 秘密

00.

马飞有一个打算烂在心里的秘密。

01.

马飞在初三的某一天从男孩变成了男人，不仅仅指外貌那种。

说到外貌，那时候他刚十六，个子一下子窜起来，高高瘦瘦的小少年，婴儿肥褪去，英挺的轮廓初初显现，笑起来眯着眼睛咧着白牙，真真是这古板学校里有且仅有的小太阳。玉树临风，英俊潇洒这些个空洞的词说他都显得太俗了，意气风发的少年得用盛夏汽水海边微风作喻才最妙。

马皓文说挺好，儿子帅爆了，爸真开心，有这帅儿子面上倍儿有光。

那个年代的女学生喜欢的少年大都一样，无非成绩好啦，做事认真啦，篮球打的好啦，沉迷小说的姑娘希望添三分痞气，早熟的姑娘希望要有自己的想法不要太幼稚——你们说巧不巧呀，从小野性子逃学旷课做个遍初一就轰动全校从垫底考到年级第一且之后一直保持这一记录且爸爸帅自己更帅的马飞同学，以上要求全部满足。

马皓文有一天往他大敞着的书包里随意一瞥就看见好几张粉红色的信封。含羞带怯是少女怀春心事，一字一句连成慕艾情诗，就这么被随意塞进书包里，马皓文拿出来时还哭笑不得地发现全给人窝角了。

“儿子，魅力不错啊，像爸爸当年。不过可不能这么对待人家送的东西啊。”他拍了拍低着头写字的帅儿子。

“爸——”他拖长音调，“我又不喜欢她们，硬塞给我的。”

马皓文就笑：“儿子，到该谈恋爱的年纪了，瞧上哪个姑娘就谈吧。爸爸支持你。”

马飞不说话，他寻思起马皓文那句自己帅是像他当年——他仔细去想他六岁的时候，那个闪闪发光，耀眼无比的爸爸是什么样子的？唔，头发比现在黑，也比现在多，皱纹……嗯，其实现在皱纹也没太多嘛。年轻是比现在年轻，帅嘛……爸爸多会儿都帅，马飞深以为然地点点头，仿佛和他钢笔尖下那并联电路图达成共识。

做完卷子他趿拉着鞋去洗手间，而马皓文还是趴在上铺画图纸，明黄的灯盏下他的轮廓被晕上温柔的光圈，认真坚定，十数年如一日地是马飞心中最炫酷最牛逼的男人该有的样子。

马飞忽然喊道：“爸！爸！”

“干嘛儿子？”

马飞又趿拉着鞋出来，戳戳上铺的男人：“爸，我长胡子了，你教教我咋刮呗。”

哦哟，这可不得了，臭小子都长胡子了啊。

马皓文赶紧下去，去洗手间拿着剃须膏和刮胡刀兴冲冲地跑出来：“来来来，儿子，爸给你示范。”

马飞看着马皓文在自己脸上打出绵密的膏沫，又拿刮胡刀细细刮去，爸爸的脸离我太近了，他咽了口唾沫，无端地紧张起来。爸爸的眼睛大，双眼皮……睫毛也长，他记得这双漂亮的眼睛投向他的每一个眼神，每一个。爸爸真的很帅，他这么想，然后发了呆。

“嘿，臭小子，还给我走神开了。”马皓文轻拍他脑袋。“我儿子都长这么大了啊。”他又抬起胳膊揉了揉马飞的头发，马飞蹿个以后已经长得比他高了。

而马飞那天晚上经历了一个男人初次的梦遗。

这不是重点。

重点是那个梦里，有人同他双腿交叠，肌肤相贴，温热的唇，灼烫的呼吸，停不下的吻，搅动的津液唇舌——还有一双眼睛，漂亮的眼睛，大大的，双眼皮，长睫毛，盛了满满的迷乱望着他。

他知道那个梦里的人是谁。

东沛的凌晨三点，马飞从床上直起腰，满身冷汗，他把手指插|进已经汗湿了的长发里，发出隐隐呻吟。

不。

我在想什么啊。那是……爸爸啊。

十六岁的马飞在那个晚上从男孩变成了男人，并且有了他打算烂在心里的秘密，他要对此守口如瓶。

02.

马飞考上飞行员的那天晚上他和他爸喝得有点多了。马皓文很开心，发自肺腑的开心，他们爷俩就坐在那儿对喝冰啤。真他妈的爽快啊，马飞想。

我十九岁了已经，我成年了，我考上飞行员了，我要见不到他了——这不好，我得告诉他啊，马飞迷迷糊糊地想。

然后他灌了一口冰啤，恶向胆边生：“爸。”

“我喜欢你。”

“爸也喜欢你。”

“不是——”他猛地站起来捧住马皓文的下巴就俯下身去，然后他抓住他爸的肩膀狠狠一压，他们一起落到床上。

他看不清马皓文的眼神——实际上也没啥，马皓文已经醉了，他很确定这一点。

他想剥下他爸的衣服。他就这么做了。

男人的蜜色肌肤上面有着监狱生活留下的陈年旧疤，一道一道，一块一块，那是他们七年错失的时光的见证。

马飞就这么轻轻吻上去，一下一下，含着他滑下的一颗颗泪珠，去吻他心中从小到大的无上神明。

彼时是21世纪初，同性恋才刚从精神病范畴里剥离出去没多久，大众的眼光依然刻薄无情——更别说，他这是背德的旖旎念头。

马皓文的眼神有了片刻清明，他喝了一声：“马飞！”他开始推我了，马飞想。

很恶心吧？我也觉得，可我控制不住啊，爸爸，怎么办？像你曾经告诉我怎么做木筏，怎么逃离洪水，怎么去做理化生，怎么面对太难了的生活一样，告诉我怎么办啊？

他一手按住马皓文的胳膊不让他乱动，一手去解他的皮带。马皓文一向穿得整整齐齐，在马皓文心里他依然是那个很厉害的桥梁建筑师马工，而马飞要去撕破这个完美的表象，他去拽爸爸的裤子，马皓文挣扎得宛如脱了水的鱼，而马飞执意要去做那个港湾。

“马飞你脑子出问题了？你想找妞找到你老子头上了？”马皓文终于丧失了所有的冷静，在马飞将那张好看的脸埋在他两腿之间时。

马飞去侍弄他爸爸的活儿，一点点让那东西抬头挺立——他是不是该感谢狐朋狗友带着他看的小电影？反正那里面的岛国辣妹都这么伺候那些大叔的。

马飞去舔他爸全身上下的每一寸皮肤，他想去把爸爸留在他的身体里，再也不许远行，再也不许不要他。

他想马皓文一定彻底恨上他了吧。他已经听见马皓文几乎带了惊恐的怒骂。他早就用皮带勒住了马皓文的两只手腕，马皓文在过程中朝他挥拳，他接住了，又去吻他的手腕，虔虔诚诚。

爸爸已经老了，而他刚刚长大。十九岁的大小伙浑身都是精力和蛮力，轻易就把四十多岁的男人制服住，再难抵抗。

“爸爸……”

他想起好多。两千多个日夜的朝思暮想，被同龄人指着脊梁骨的辱骂，被全大院的大人们施以的不友好的目光，提起爸爸就先是生气再是叹气的妈妈，虽然亲切但永远不能真正亲近的孟叔叔——还有十六岁的那个晚上，他的少年心事，莽撞情|欲。

他又抬头去探马皓文的唇舌，柔软温热，像他同桌给他的小点心。他就去咬，去冲破牙齿的防线，去引着那完全不情愿的人和他唇齿相依。

他伸手去摸男人的腰线，马皓文是削瘦的，青年时的磨难中年时的操劳让这男人浑身上下没有二两肉，也没什么傲人的肌肉曲线。但很好看，马飞觉得，他爸爸全身上下哪都帅的。

他硬到发疼。而当他将那东西贴近他爸爸的时，终于听见马皓文忍无可忍的怒骂：“孽障！混账东西！”

然后他开始流泪，冰凉的泪全流进马皓文的颈窝里，去刺痛已经怒火中烧的马皓文的心。

“爸爸，难受……帮帮我，爸爸……”

马皓文愣住了，他开始发抖。

七岁的马飞扑进他的怀里，不依不饶地喊着我不要和妈妈走我要和爸爸一起睡。

十四岁的马飞连锤着他都没用多大力气，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，抽噎着说叫你不来看我。

十六岁的马飞撒着娇，让他帮他刮胡子，亮晶晶的眼睛在灯下一闪一闪，充盈着对父亲的崇拜热爱。

十九岁的马飞哭着求他，说他好难受，爸爸帮我。

马皓文拿已经被限制了行动的胳膊掩住了眼睛，却被马飞制止，马飞去吻他的眼皮，细细密密，温温柔柔。

“爸爸，你的眼睛最好看了，看看我……”

不，他不要。他紧闭眼睛。

他不要去看这最荒谬的人间戏剧。

然后被贯穿的疼痛席卷了他的周身感官，他被痛得猛地睁开眼，是他儿子放大了的脸庞。

他又去亲他，“对不起爸爸，对不起……原谅我，原谅我，对不起，对不起爸爸……”

马皓文没有力气再说什么了，他也不知道该说什么了，他只是瞪着眼睛，看着儿子的泪从眼睛里掉落下来，滴到他自己的脸上，感受着儿子在他自己的身体里猛烈律动。

他被顶到那个点上了。

爸爸很舒服。马飞可以从他爸爸的身体那轻轻一颤感觉到。

而马皓文最终也没叫出声，他木然地看着疼爱了那么多年的儿子兀自耕耘，停止，最后趴在他的身上安然睡去。

他听见马飞的梦呓，软软糯糯，像那个七岁的孩子：“爸爸，别走……”

东沛的凌晨三点，一个男人痛哭失声。

完蛋了，一切的一切都完了。

03.

马飞有一个打算烂在心底的秘密。

秘密关于他的父亲。

现在，它不再是秘密。

by顾凉骨


	9. 修桥那些事儿

桥好像要塌了。

当然不是说七年前那一座，那个已经塌成了一堆碎石，随着时间消逝，也早让人清干净了；说的是他心里那一座。

人的一生都是在修自己心里的一座桥，马皓文对此是笃信的。他要把它修成最不可思议的那一座，要将它修得最坚固、最强韧，要它栉风沐雨也绝不坍塌，要它成为自己的脊梁，成为那自己立身的一口气。

他向来是十分骄傲的人，有心气儿，哪怕七年前那一瞬间荣耀刹那反转成耻辱，他也没有弯下腰。他可以背负骂名，但他对得起自己，所以无论经受什么，他都能坚持。

可是啊，可是。

就像真正的那座桥塌之前看起来也十分靓丽一样，他觉得他心中的桥也只是空壳了。七年前的桥为什么会塌呢？可能仅仅是一次数据测算被人有意地加减了一二，是一次施工时偷工减料；而现在，是他在刘八两的工地里拼得精疲力尽，是他在浑身酸痛之余还要像皮球一样无望地拿着各式材料被这局那局踢来踢去，是抠着省着那一块钱给马飞的伙食里多加一块肉，是累得要睡着时还要硬挤出时间来去想，明天该给马飞这小子带来什么惊喜呢。

太疲惫了。

他好像没有休息的时间，从眼一睁就要做早饭、送马飞上学，去工地搬砖，休息那半小时就去局里，中午做午饭，下午继续上班，晚上接马飞回来做晚饭，之后马飞看书，他写申诉、分析当年的材料，可以直到深夜。

他觉得自己背后拧着发条，发条转着他就必须活动，不能停下来。一旦停下，他就会意识到，这实在太累了。

就好比现在，他遍体鳞伤地躺在草地上，在这因为挨揍才能难得地休息一小会儿的空闲里，竟然感到一种奇怪的困倦。

太累了。累积的疲惫似乎在此刻一起爆发，让他喘不过气来。金钱的压力，名誉的压力，他曾经的妻子根本无法理解他的压力，他的儿子在受到欺负后好不容易要立起来的自信也许又要被摧毁的压力……

如果不去考虑这些，或许就会轻松一点。

他看着被树枝割裂的天空，这样想着。

别再去考虑了。把那座桥的事情忘到脑后吧，罪也背了，刑也服了，那时崩塌的壮观早就变成了报纸上一则泛黄的报道，不会有人在乎了。只要放弃他心里那座无所谓的桥，只要对生活服输，总会过得轻松点儿，崩溃的也只有他的骄傲而已，仿佛不是什么大不了的事。

那马飞呢？教他妥协吗？教他埋头学习，教他顺从那个只看成绩的教导主任，让他争争气考个清北回来，从此再也不要心怀喜悦地看这世界，再也不要发自内心地去了解这世界？

要告诉马飞吗。告诉他怀揣梦想的人总要被现实打败的，告诉他未来的可能性是有限的，告诉他做个“有用”的人要比做个“有梦”的人更重要，告诉他只有能填饱肚子的才是最好的？

……歇一会儿再去想吧。

只现在，休息一会儿。

他沉沉地叹了口气闭上眼睛，只觉得浑身没有一点儿力气，就像一直支撑他站立的、脊背里的那根钢筋被抽走了，甚至抬不起一根手指来。

然后，他就感觉被踢了一下。

马皓文只得又睁眼，看见上方一张眼熟的脸。单看五官并不像什么十恶不赦的匪徒，但眉骨处一道长长的疤配合着面无表情的脸，实在是凶恶得渗人。

“又是你啊。”他好像叹息地说道。

张信刚下夜班，困得闭眼能站着睡着，要不是梦游似的经过他这既定路线的时候踢着了人，恐怕能这样飘到家去。他低头凝视着马皓文被揍出块淤青的脸，好半天也没想起这人是谁。

“劳驾，”张信跟梦呓一样，又轻轻踢了下马皓文的侧腹，“医院还是精神病院，自己打个车吧。”

马皓文想笑。他连被人揍了在草地上躺一会儿都能碍着别人的事儿，真是太有意思了。

张信这会儿也是脑子转不过来，看人不动弹，弯腰拎着他后领就要走，非要把这条路清理干净才回家。

后领被揪着，前襟勒着脖颈，气管受阻，这回呼吸是真上不来。马皓文本能地挣扎起来，被放开之后捂着脖子蜷在地上咳嗽了半天，才把那种恐怖的窒息感压下去。

“我想起来了。”张信揉了揉眼睛，踢了下马皓文的背，“起来，上次结了四百，你还欠我一回。”

马皓文踉跄着从泛着清香味道的草地上爬起来的时候，看到翠绿的草叶上好像残留着一小颗从他脸颊上的伤口滴落下的血珠，正慢慢地干涸着。他转动干涩的眼球，目光落在自己那块放在现在连一块钱也值不了的表上面。

八点四十五。

马飞应该已经下第一节课了。

他说不清自己为什么一瘸一拐地跟着张信又去了那间逼仄的房里。迈进房门时他惊觉自己只是在逃避，但内心里又有个声音在不停地说，只是这一会儿。

就一会儿。

不知是懒得添置还是抽不出时间，屋子里没有新椅子，旧椅子维持着零件的状态堆在墙角，还少了两个椅子腿，或许是在炉子里当柴烧了。

张信用脚从床底勾出一个落了薄薄灰尘的铁盒来，坐在狭窄的单人床上，往后一靠靠住了窗台，从窗帘后面的窗台上拿起一盒皱巴巴的烟磕出一颗点上了，这才勉强提起神来，向马皓文的方向抬了抬下巴。

马皓文弯腰去捡，差点儿没能直起腰来。尾椎可能是被踢了几脚，像电击一样尖锐地痛着，说青了估计都不止。

他弯着腰缓了一下，还是拿起盒子放在床头的小柜上，打开了。

出乎意料地，里面是一些绷带、碘伏、创可贴之类的东西，看上去不是新买的，剩的量都不太多。

他站在那儿，就着盒盖里面模糊的反光面勉强处理好脸上不再流血的伤口，看向坐在床上的年轻人的脸——他迫切地急需什么东西来让自己沉沦进去、停止思考，哪怕是被揍一顿，也行。

不要再想了。不要再去想那座桥、那份骄傲，也不要再想坐在敞亮的教室里看书的儿子，他只希望现在，在这里，这间拉着厚厚的遮光窗帘的、连胳膊都伸不开的小房子里，让被一切繁杂的事情搅得一团乱麻的脑子停转。

这种事只有第一步是最难的，后面简单得像算1+1。他伸出手的时候是哆嗦着的；他感到自己在这一刹那被打碎了，碎末好像混在水泥里，被均匀地搅拌在那无法言明的沉重中。可碰到对方的脸颊时他又骤然感到轻松，仿佛整个人飘忽了起来，身体托管给了本能，而精神脱离了这可怕的牢笼的桎梏，慢慢地飞到了天上去。

马皓文看着自己把对方嘴里的烟头取下来，摁灭在了窗台上的搪瓷缸里；而为了完成这个动作，他一条腿跪在床上，几乎是面对面地跨坐在了张信的身上。

张信惊醒了。

他本来都抽着烟睡着了，还没睁眼就心情极差，蹙着眉去看，才发觉被人骑在了身上。

“……嗯，”他拍拍马皓文的后腰，“困，你自己来吧。”

马皓文没有应声，收回了手解自己的衣服。他好像对坦诚相见有一种偏执，又或者只是不想弄脏衣服，和上次一样脱得干干净净，然后又低头去解张信的腰带；到别人这儿他又没有这执念了，只是将就着解开腰带能够接触之后就停了下来。

说来也很可笑，上次他认为这是耻辱，这次他却自己凑上来找罪受。

马皓文，你疯了吧你。

他在心里骂了一句，回忆着上次绝对称不上欢愉的体验，用颤抖的手指开拓着自己。相比上次是很疼的，与尾椎的刺痛不一样，更像是钝痛；身体是满的，总有东西要满溢地喷薄出来，可胸膛里却空落落的，让他找不到方向。好在痛苦中间或夹杂着一点点快乐，他仿佛溺水的人慌乱地抓住一根稻草一样去追逐那快乐，可惜这不但没让他彻底地沉沦，反而使他更加清醒。

稻草是救不了他的。

他必须要自己游起来，浮上水面才行。

结束时他大汗淋漓，无力得险些从床上滑下去，迫不得已紧紧地攀附着张信，赤裸的皮肤在粗糙的衬衫上蹭得有些疼。张信想是比刚才清醒得多，单手箍着他汗涔涔的侧腰，尽量固定住了他，随后单手点了一根烟。

“舒服了？”张信问道。

马皓文没有回答，摇了摇头，缓了片刻，软着腿湿淋淋地站了起来，穿裤子、穿衣服，整个过程安静又机械，像是进来时那一小段时光的倒放，可到底多了些东西。

张信撑着困倦的脑袋系好自己的裤腰带，看着他穿衣服，慢慢地吸了口烟。

“等会儿再出去。”

马皓文往裤腰里塞衬衫的手一顿，用沙哑的嗓音问道：“为什么？”

“影响不好，别人会以为我揍了你。”张信向他的方向呼出一口烟雾，“我是个讲理的人，但是总被误解。”

空气安静了片刻，马皓文实在忍不住笑了起来。他不知道这句话究竟哪儿好笑，然而笑声停不住，从一开始憋着丁点儿笑意到弯着腰哈哈大笑，也就三五秒的事儿。腰又酸又软弯不住，他就撑着小柜笑，精疲力尽地笑出眼泪来。

他这样着实像个神经病。

可连他也没有意识到，这是他从出狱到现在，唯一一次歇斯底里的发泄。这七年的绝望、无力，这七年的反复思索，这七年备受欺凌的牢狱生活，还有这几个月为了维持孩子心中父亲的形象的殚精竭力，都在嘶哑的笑声里流尽了。

他支撑不住，腿一软瘫坐在地上，笑声变成了声嘶力竭的哭喊声，到最后竟嘶哑得不像是声带振动产生的声音。

哭声停下时，他从指缝里看到水泥抹的地面上一小片湿痕。他呆呆地盯着那片深色的痕迹，搞不懂自己是怎么在一个只有两次肉体关系的陌生人面前情绪突然崩溃；而没多久，膝盖被轻轻踢了踢，这让他回过神来。

张信见过太多人在他面前哭号的样子，比这狼狈的有的是，因此习以为常且十分淡定。他歪着脑袋盯了马皓文一会儿，问道：“大工程师，以后还造桥吗？”

张信无心地随口问，马皓文却没有随口去回答。他用力地攥紧拳头，深深地吸了一口气，感到自己思考的能力似乎又重新回来了。

“造。”他哑着嗓子说道，“还造，造一座最坚固、最强韧的桥……”

“嗯。”张信点点头，“那好，砍人也方便了。”

马皓文在似曾相识的对话里又笑出来，这回是轻轻的、愉快的笑声。

这太不应该了。至少在这强迫的关系中着实不应该。但他管不了什么应不应该了，仅仅是点了点头，摇摇晃晃地走了出去。

我不会认输的。

这天傍晚，面对涌进他和儿子那间房的同院人的指责，他掀了放置杂物的铁架，用尽此生全部的力气大声喊道。

我不会认输的！

by挑灯一问


	10. 飞文的二十六个字母

A Astronaut 宇航员

“世界上好玩的工作多了去了，挑一个你最喜欢的，你就去想吧！”

阎主任请求马飞放弃报考飞行员时，马飞的脑海里一直回荡着这句话。

几年过去，区区大气层已经满足不了马飞了，他想在宇宙里飞，于是他成为了宇航员。

中国最年轻的宇航员，也是在太空中第一个能够在氧气不充足情况下完成抢修飞船工作的宇航员。

B bear 忍受

再忍忍，就能快些见到儿子了。

监狱里，马皓文是这么想的。

再忍忍，儿子就没事了。

草地上，马皓文还是这么想的。

再忍忍，儿子马上就回来了。

戈壁滩上，马皓文依旧这么想着。

C Cat 猫

马皓文一直觉得马飞像只猫。

在巷子里，马飞委屈地一下下地轻拍他的身子，最后窝在他怀里。

那简直就像……小猫的爪子轻轻挠着他的心。

想到这，马皓文耳朵红了。

D Desperate 绝望的

马飞站在演讲台上挨训的时候，早就已经绝望到麻木了。他觉得自己这辈子就这样了。

马皓文在暴雨中逆着人流狂奔的时候，已经几近绝望了。三天了，儿子还找得到吗?

但当马皓文站在队伍最后面向他挥手的时候。

但当马飞在洪水中努力渐渐向他靠近的时候。

所有绝望都一瞬消散了。

“我总是在最深的绝望里，遇见最美丽的惊喜。”*

E Earth 地球

马飞对地球仪的首次理解是在那场“厉害”的魔术前爸爸送他的生日礼物。

晚上，他经常抱着那个地球仪看，也不说话，也不睡觉。

后来，他就在太空中见到了真正的地球。

F Father 爸爸

马飞有时很高兴马皓文是他爸爸。

有时也不高兴。

因为他不想马皓文只是他爸爸。

G Girlfriend 女朋友

高中那会儿，马飞颜值在线，学习优秀，体育也很棒，无意识间不知道撩了多少妹子。

有一次，一位勇敢的妹子脱颖而出，在严禁早恋的博喻学校里当众表白马飞。

马飞看到这画面有点惊。

面前的妹子双颊绯红，大大的充满期盼的眼睛透过眼镜片望向马飞。

马飞愣了一秒，说：“不好意思，我有喜欢的人了。”

博喻学校一时间谣言四起，学生们纷纷猜测这个能被马飞喜欢天选之子是谁。

猜测声中，马飞微微低下头，唇角勾起。

还能是谁，当然是那个频繁现身于他作文中的老爸了。

H Homework 作业

“老爸，老师留的作业太多了，根本写不完啊——”一天晚上，马飞向爸爸诉苦道。

“你们这一天天都留什么了。”马皓文看着黑眼圈渐渐加重的儿子，有些心疼。

马皓文看着各种抄写，各种相似的题目，各种每天都要背的诗词和知识点，郑重的对马飞说道：“作业你不用写了。”

“哈??不行！老师会批评的！！”马飞听到这个不靠谱的办法，立刻反对。

“你就说是我同意的，我来跟老师说。”马皓文把手搭上马飞肩膀，认真的看着他。

马飞看着眼神坚定的马皓文，心中瞬间松快了许多。

作业算什么，我有爸爸！

I Intelligent 聪明的

飞船上，马飞看着窗外，一遍遍的想着马皓文对他说过的话。

“你的智商，仅次于我。”

想到这，他噗呲地笑了。

对啊，少年霍金怎么可能连中继天线损坏这种小问题也处理不了呢?

掏出那张永不认输的小纸条看了看，马飞起身准备出舱。

J Journey 旅行

高中生马飞常常地回忆初一时的那次甜蜜而疯狂的旅行，还会有比那更好的旅行吗?

他确定，这次旅行改变了他的人生轨迹。

或者，和马皓文一起旅行才是最重要的。

什么时候，再和他一起旅行一次吧?

马飞想着，嘴角控制不住地上扬。

K Kingdom 王国

马飞常常想，只要马皓文在他身边，他们在哪，哪就是他们俩的王国。

L Lucky 幸运的

马飞一生中最幸运的事情是拥有了马皓文这样的爸爸。

M May 五月

五月是马飞最喜欢的月份，因为每年的这个时候，阳光很暖，不冷不热，草地上绿得发嫩，在阳光的照射下散发出阵阵清香。

殊不知，这也是马皓文最喜欢的月份。

N Noodles 面条

看着眼前这碗马皓文刚做的多加葱花多加香菜多加蒜苗多加牛肉多加汤多加面的牛肉面，马飞觉得自己是世界上最幸福的孩子。

O OK 没问题

走出考场的那一刻，马飞觉得一定没问题，年级前十，稳了。

走出教学楼，他的目光一直寻找着马皓文，都快走到门口了，还是没看到。

在他即将放弃寻找的时候，他看到了马皓文。

少年的眼神骤然亮了，自信的朝他比了个手势。

“OK!”

P Poison 毒药

一天晚上，马皓文从工地回来，腰疼的不行，马飞看着手扶着腰的爸爸，心里很不是滋味。

“爸，腰疼的话我帮你揉揉吧，揉揉就不疼了。”马飞担心地看着他，语气都软了些。

马皓文笑着同意了。

少年坐在他面前，温暖的手轻轻按揉着他的腰，每一下都仿佛有细小电流流过他的心间，他很享受这种触碰，感觉这种触碰比所有的贴膏或止痛药都管用。

马皓文深邃的双眼望着马飞发顶。

他突然把少年抱紧在怀里。

这是他的马飞，他的吗啡。

Q Quarter 四分之一

马皓文在人生的四分之一时得到了马飞。

马飞在初中的四分之一时再会了马皓文。

R Rain 雨

百年难遇的大雨，不仅是期末考试前对补习效果的测试，也是增进父子间信任与羁绊的契机。

马飞有时候回想起来会觉得，自己遇见那场雨还挺幸运。

S Salute 敬礼

马皓文看着向他敬军礼的马飞，突然有些出神。

入选了曙光十六号航天任务的儿子，此刻闪闪发亮的站在他面前。

他想，这或许就是儿子人生的巅峰时刻吧。

T Trust 相信

马飞无条件地相信马皓文，不论他是否蹲过牢。

马皓文无条件地相信马飞，不论他多么不自信。

因为他们是银河里最像的人。

U University 大学

马飞知道马皓文上过大学。但是那时候他对大学的印象似乎只有清华北大，还是妈妈说的。

“爸爸，你想让我上大学吗?”这次回家，马飞问马皓文。

“之前和你说过了啊，自己的事儿甭问我。”，马皓文饶有兴致的看着他，“想，就去，不想，就不去。”

马飞点了点头。

几个月后，马飞考上了飞行员。

V Vocabulary 词汇量

马飞觉得自己的词汇量不足以形容这片草地的美，只有那句诗最适合——“天街小雨润如酥，草色遥看近却无。”

W Wave 挥手

马飞在演讲台上挨训时，马皓文在队伍后面向他挥手，一点都看不出来失望和伤心。

马飞站在门框前向马皓文挥着手：“爸爸！你来看，我都长这么高了！”

马皓文在考场外向马飞挥着手，看到马飞表示没问题后，才放下手，向他走去。

马飞在工地上向马皓文挥着手，举着自己刚考到的飞行员证书：“爸！我考上了！我真的考上了！考上了！”

挥手是父子间长距离传递感情的一种有用方法。

X X-mas 圣诞节

重逢后的马飞和马皓文的第一个圣诞节是在小屋里共同度过的。

虽然没有圣诞树，但是有铁树；虽然没有火鸡，但有烧鸡；虽然没有圣诞老人，但是马飞有马皓文。

圣诞礼物是一架马皓文和马飞一起做的飞机，而且他们把圣诞愿望写在了上面。

圣诞节的早晨，二人一起将飞机放飞，看着飞机在天空中越飞越远，马飞相信，愿望一定会实现。

『和爸爸一起过所有的圣诞节。』

Y Youth 青春

马皓文虽然错过了马飞的童年，但是没有错过马飞的青春。

Z Zoo 动物园

马飞从小到大没去过动物园，但是他并不感到遗憾什么的。

因为马皓文带他去过的所有地方都比动物园有趣多了。

End.

*“我总是在最深的绝望里，遇见最美丽的惊喜。”——几米

by无人能及


	11. 放生

马皓文不是被动的人，在任何人面前都不是。“一马飞、马飞，儿子!你要干嘛? !”

这声音听起来慌乱且真实，比暴雨里遥远的呼唤清晰太多。马飞的手在他亲爹身上游走，他把整张脸埋进男人胸口，一只胳膊铁-样窟在他爹腰上，任对方挣也挣不脱。马皓文扬高了手想挥下去，最终也还是没忍心，拍灰似的落在男孩肩膀上，捏得手背上骨骼连着筋突起。“爸爸，我想....”

男孩从他胸前仰起一-张脸 ，刚步入成年阶段的五官还带着- 些介于孩子与少年之间的稚气。短发下马飞眼睛里的依恋让马皓文心底发软，但这并不是能纵许儿子为非作歹的好理由。

“想我就想我，知道你小子黏人，怎么还一”

他想呵斥几句说你怎么还扑上来了，比给你买586还热情似火，十三岁你体重才多少，现如今你爸的老腰可是真折腾不住了。

可他没想到马飞下一个动作让他颈口一凉一他儿子把他领口扣子直接给扯开了。被刻意忽略的不适和茫然像他儿子的视线一般缠.上来，他还在震惊，甚至忘了教育对方。

这倒是给了马飞一个趁虚而入的机会。

马飞就势拉下爸爸的蓝衬衫，手掌按着那一块露出来的肌肤，按捺着激动去亲它。甫一被柔软的嘴唇触碰到，马皓文立马炸了，几十年的习惯以及教养让马大工程师极为难得地骂了句脏话，他扯着男孩衣领把他拖过来，眼睛里有簇火苗在烧，但比之更灼热的是他的脸颊。

“你发什么疯?吃错药?能不能不突然这样，能不能别吓你爸?”

马飞看着他爹，令他羞愧难当的是他被骂得下身更加激动。同样是男人，马皓文很清楚顶着自己胯的东西是什么，这让他感到- -阵头大。没有什么比现在的情况更尴尬的了，马皓文承认即使他在对儿子的教育上已经尽了全力， 唯独还是缺少了一样性方面的教育。毕竟再怎么样他也只是个初次做爸爸的新生，几十年前马飞的爷爷可没教过他怎么给自己打手枪。

而现在这项重要的课程恐怕要由他负责弥补。“儿子，爸爸是男....你这个问题，呃、得自己

马飞打断他爸格外艰涩的话，把自己凑得更近。“爸爸，我做不了， 我自己没办法出来..”

他抓着马皓文手往下按，让他爸覆在自己鼓起一大包的阴茎上。马皓文指尖一抖，马飞这小子才多大，下面尺寸已经很可观，他不禁开始努力回忆自己跟他儿子年龄一样大的时期，走神半分钟终于反应过来，整张脸后知后觉地布满了绯红。

“爸爸，你最疼我的对吗?我要什么都行，从小就这样。”马飞絮絮叨叨，一边说一边发自本能地往他爸温厚的掌心里蹭了蹭，“..是因为我长大了，所以爸爸没小时候那么喜欢我了吗?”

“胡说什么...马皓文有气无力，垂着眼睛不知道手该往哪放。其实也没其他能放的地方，马飞根本不给他机会。

马飞从小就是个懂事的孩子，很少会主动地跟他提出要什么，有些东西也只是特别想要了才会出声，而小孩的表现又一向很好，让马皓文这个当爹的觉得就算拼尽一切都要给儿子最好的,这些都是他该得的。

马飞知道，马皓文不是被动的人。“那爸爸证明给我看。”

儿子真是长大了，心理和生理都很大,马皓文一只手根本握不住。他叹息着想:就这一次。无奈又包容，而马飞心安理得地享用这一切。

爸爸的手指隔着裤子抚慰他，指腹熟捻地摩挲顶部，又伸进去就着龟头出来的粘液上下撸动整根，将睾九包手心里揉捏好几下。马飞满脸通红，还是半大的毛头小子，额头抵着爸爸的肩膀闷哼。他火热的呼吸感染了身边清心寡欲很多年的男人，对方头埋得更低，像是工作-样专注于眼前的事，却恰好暴露出红了一大块的耳尖。

马飞的喘息愈加急促。马皓文手腕都酸了， 盼着儿子早点完事，小孩就自发地去吻他的耳垂，再是脖颈，含住喉结拿舌头打湿小小的突起，马皓文整个人一颤，手下也没了轻重，马飞叼着他侧颈留下一个绝不算浅的牙印，同时在亲爸手里等待射精。他还要耍赖，趴在马皓文身上不肯走，马皓文一脖子的汗，眉毛很纠结地拧紧，用两只黑黝黝的眼睛无声警告。马飞年轻的小心脏一-酥 ，慢慢漫起无边的甜蜜。

“爸爸，你真好.”他喃喃道。

马皓文不愿动弹。他和儿子毕竟隔着一个时代, 有很多东西在十年间发生了天翻地覆的变化，早些年他能向馨予解释他要教给儿子的不止是课本知识，还有思想，而现在他的思维被新难题彻底搅乱了。他隐约认识到覆水难收这个词的终极定义，而这一切并不能怪罪任何人。“爸爸?”

马飞又叫他。见马皓文发呆，他有点心慌。他知道今天这样做是错误的，多年的义务教育没有教过，但他很早就明白这个。乱伦。他心想,为这个禁忌又罪恶的词感到有些不屑。但他不可能不在乎他爸的心情，他自己犯了错，没理由强求另-个人也心甘情愿。

“爸爸，你看我...”

他犯了急，胡乱地去捏他爸脸。马皓文年纪不轻了，整天也是早出晚归日晒雨淋，皮肤称不上好，但出奇地很白。他算是继承了亲爹的相貌，眉毛眼睛都和马皓文如出一辙地清秀，整张脸的五官组合在一起有一种漂亮的英气。马工年轻时候也总被人夸俊，曾经的大帅哥当爹又当妈后被岁月柔和了面目，爸爸的睫毛总是弯弯的，眼角有笑出来的细纹。嗯?”

马皓文像刚注意到儿子的声音。马飞和他对视一

眼，低下脑袋在他胸脯探索。马皓文没准备好，胸前湿热的痒意也不给他准备的时间。

马飞咬住那一小点乳头，竟然还是粉色的，他用舌头勾着它划了个圈，含上去吮吸，牙齿嗑着乳粒吸得渍渍有声。

任马皓文再厉害事先也想不到这出，我又没有奶，他想，随即在另-边奶头被儿子用手指蹂躏时羞耻得眼睛都不敢睁开。

马飞抬起他爸- -边腿，把它驾到自己胳膊上，用小臂兜着那只长腿慢慢摸过去。这样的姿势让马皓文脑子里的警铃大作，他抬脸准备出声说句什么，马飞在这个时候贴过来，用热乎的嘴唇摩擦他的，碰了几下依依不舍预备离开。男孩的脖子却突然一紧，他爸手臂环了上来，勾住马飞的,嘴唇之间的缝隙再次消失，父亲耐心地舔过他每一-个齿壁，引导儿子把舌头伸出来。

在马飞刚因为作文加分打赢了赌的那天傍晚，漫天飞舞的白卷和闫主任的痛哭声很快翻篇成过去。父子俩和馨予老孟开车去城里吃了个庆功饭，凌晨马飞跟着爸爸回他们的小家，还装作以前那样小心翼翼，踩下的脚步不敢发出- -点声音。进房间后马飞注意到那台586旁边摆着一个玻璃 鱼缸，蜡烛照出的硕大影子中有条红尾巴的小鱼，仿佛永不知疲倦地游走在其间。

他爸送了他一条金鱼。

外面的天已经完全黑了。 屋里静悄悄，除了衣料摩擦声和粘靡的水声外再听不到其他动静。

马飞在人生里第一-个真正意义上的吻中又想起那条小鱼。高中放学后他逐渐有了盯着鱼缸发呆的爱好，其中有无数次他都替鱼有了一种它迟早会闷死的忧虑,终于在某一天午后，马皓文骑车载着他去小河边放生了它。,

金鱼摆动尾部,奔向更深更长的河流中。

他回家了。

by花事了


	12. 银河记事簿

1.

马飞六岁，上天对他开了一个极端恶劣的玩笑。

举世瞩目的火炬接力，万众目光所向。聚光灯，镜头，话筒，掌声，欢呼。喜剧，悲剧。所有一切都发生在那个阳光和煦温暖的下午。

火炬还在燃烧，街道两侧声浪一波大过一波，漫溢普天同喜的欢欣气息，小马飞只觉得吵得很。然而不久之后一声巨响、一阵蔽日尘烟——众目睽睽之下大桥轰然倒塌。紧接着呼声骤停，全场一片死寂，空气凝滞。再接着便会是后来很长一段时间里依旧铺天盖地的质疑和言辞激烈的谩骂。

小小的他哪里懂得那么多，兴奋得两眼发亮，高兴地拍着手：“爸爸这个魔术太厉害啦！能再给我变一次吗？”

马皓文没有回应。

于是自此功成名就变成罪责加身，一朝荣光不复存在，平静如白开水一般的生活被搅得浑浊不堪波澜暗涌。小马飞眼里闪闪发光的爸爸就此随那日天际那轮残阳一道敛起锋芒落向西山。

2.

马飞十岁，每天想念着已经很久很久没有见过面的爸爸，“父亲”这个词汇对于这个时期的他来说变得熟悉又陌生。

自从那天探监时那个所谓的游戏之后他就再没见过马皓文，这天他照例追着妈妈询问了第不知道多少遍，他妈忙得不可开交，含糊应道你爸坐火箭飞了两三年还没飞到家那估计是回不来了，末了还不忘斥他一句有时间想你那没用的爹还不如多想想学习。

马飞很失望地哦了一声。回到房间里锁了门，靠着冰冷的墙壁蹲在地板上无声呜咽。

他真的很迷茫。他相信爸爸不是别人口中的坏人，也相信他没有做亏心事，可风言风语听多了他也开始疑惑马皓文锒铛入狱的缘由。

身上不显眼的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。那些总欺负他的坏家伙们鸡贼得很，为了不被大人发现，专挑别人看不见的地方死命折腾他，然后用不会在身体上留下痕迹的难听的言语羞辱他。

起先他还告过状，可大人们大多都选择冷眼旁观，因为所有人都知道他是个蠢货、是坏学生、是那个害大家受罪的黑心罪犯的孩子，没有什么值得同情的——这一切遭遇以致很久以后马飞回忆起童年，才发觉原来自己在这么小的时候，就已经体味到了成人世界的黑暗冰冷残酷无情。

内心正在挣扎的小马飞忽然又像想到什么似的抬眼看向墙角那个已经破成碎片的地球仪，咬着牙用手背抹掉眼泪，眼睛里闪烁着明灭不定的晦暗的光。

3.

马飞十三岁，消失七年的爸爸回来了。

虽说见面的时机稍有些尴尬。在阎主任慷慨陈词批判自己种种违纪行为的轻蔑鄙夷的语气中，在全校数百上千人或是同情或是不屑的眼神中，他那缺心眼儿的老爸还毫不在意地不停朝他挥手，激动得热泪盈眶。

放学的一段路充斥着马飞他妈妈的骂声。

马飞心烦意燥，在马皓文搂着他调侃时一下挣开，然后像兔子一样窜了出去。

他也不知道该去哪，只漫无目的地朝前冲——在台上看清马皓文的脸的那一刻起他就不由自主地想要逃避。

可他要逃避什么呢？多年不见不知道怎么协调的父子关系？难以开口的关于那座大桥的疑问？

都不是。他不顾他爸的惊喝一路拔腿飞奔，马皓文拎着马飞沉得要死的书包一路气喘吁吁地追。他俩最终停在一条偏僻的小巷里，相对无言。剩下的只有喘气声和沉默，沉默。

马飞沉默着沉默着突然提起拳头挥向马皓文，力道却是软绵绵的。

他抽抽噎噎着对他爸说出七年来的第一句话：“让你不来看我！”

马皓文也只是默默受着马飞根本算不上在用劲儿的拳头落下，最后一把环住儿子结结实实抱在怀里。

马飞泄愤得差不多了，一个来自爸爸的拥抱更让他七年以来的所有委屈愤怒痛苦悲伤一下决堤，回抱着马皓文痛哭失声。

父子俩时隔七年的第一个认真的拥抱浸泡在两人的泪水中。

4.

马飞十四岁，和爸爸一起历尽什么叫“疯狂”。

这段时间的经历足以叫他永生难忘，其中自然包括那一段他自述“最甜蜜”的旅程。

他和爸爸在望不到边的原野上奔跑，趟过山间清澈见底的潺潺流水，在山顶上看那一架架庞然大物掀起狂风裹挟着如季夏惊雷的轰鸣疾速划过……当然还有那场百年难遇的暴雨。

马飞永远记得那时。

他在翻涌的冰冷的洪水中扑腾挣扎着，视野中一片模糊昏暗，连月光都不曾见丝毫，唯一的光源是漆黑的夜空中偶尔炸开的闪电。嘈杂的雨声里马飞竭力听清爸爸声嘶力竭的呼喊，颤抖着在无助与恐惧下努力镇定寻找抓住生机的机会。

获救的那一刻，马飞看到爸爸站在堤岸的路灯下。

他想：爸爸是他的光。是指引着他逃出生天、指引着他的人生路的光啊。

5.

马飞三十四岁，被困在天上面临着重大难题。

他在返回舱睡了一觉，做了个梦。梦见他爸夜里辗转反侧睡不着觉，然后披了件衣服就起身，从抽屉里找到个落了灰的又破又旧的手电筒，跑到阳台朝着深邃悠远的晚空挥着那柱光一下一下画着圈圈。

小高阿姨找他，刚推门探出半个身子，见这场面迷惑不已，盯着人看了好久才问他干什么呢。

马皓文眼都不带眨一下定定看着天空：“儿子飞太高，找不着回家的路了。”

马飞从睡梦中乍醒，怀里捧着的那个布满缝补痕迹的掉色的地球仪里飘出一张泛黄的纸条。

——像你一样，永远不认输^^

他忽然想起临行前他和他爸见的那一面。他才发现马皓文真的老了，他再不能像小时候一样陪自己一起在草地上疯跑在水库旁欢呼在吱呀作响的床上扑腾打闹，也再没有心力来抵挡他无意为之而实则尖锐刺人的伤害。

马皓文说，他是个骄傲的人。

是啊，他曾经多么骄傲。可是命运从不遂人愿，马皓文等了大半辈子，等到年少意气雄姿英发皆成过往，等到数十载光阴如流水将他青丝洗成华发，等到那场沉重的冤案和飞来横祸般的七年牢狱之灾都已经淡化在所有人的记忆当中，骄傲的他仍然耿耿于怀终不能忘，才最后等来了一个来之不易的还他清白的机会。

他从来没认输过啊，可是这一次在马飞面前他服了软。他哽咽着无奈地对马飞说我不会影响你的远大前程，说等到别人问起你可以告诉大家——那个老家伙在入狱那一刻起就跟你没关系啦。

马飞想得入神，迷迷糊糊间好像有什么东西渐渐明了。他看向舷窗外渺远的星河，起身走出舱外，穿上了宇航服。

他得回去。

他得回去告诉他爸，他的教育没有失败。

by祁爻不吃药


	13. 骑马

（一）  
Assumption：Male can marry male legally. Male can be in pregnance naturally.  
  
你和马皓文是大学同学，你在美术学院搞油画，他则是在建筑学院学设计。  
马皓文是个乖乖仔，虽然平时看着愣头愣脑的，似乎不太好惹，可只有你知道，他在床上究竟有多甜。  
他会用粘腻的声音叫你的名字，清纯无辜却放浪之致，似乎是求你对他做尽一切坏事。  
马皓文是个好学生，是学院里最优秀的学生之一，而你不是。  
可他觉得你是。  
那你就是！  
至少在他面前，你是属于他的好孩子。  
你的画很特别，这意味着你注定会感到孤独，以及，一点点自卑。  
所以，马皓文对你的肯定，成了你寂寞苦海中的唯一的甘霖。你因此喜他、爱他。  
你不敢要他同样珍视你，可你又无比渴望他爱你入骨髓——以一种自卑的方式。  
可他偏不，马皓文这个坏家伙，他有原则的很，无论和你上过多少次床，也从来没说过爱你。  
你约他去外地旅游，邀请他去最贵的酒店吃饭，又暗示他你的爱意，可他全然听不出你的弦外之音。  
他微笑着看你，吃相优雅，故意用舌尖勾去了嘴角残留的牛排血汁。  
三分熟的牛排，是他最喜欢的，嫩且多汁，而且，价格不菲。  
你一杯一杯地饮下红酒，从透明杯壁里看他的映像，醉眼迷蒙中满是痴迷。  
可你心却一点点冷下来。  
「他爱我吗，难道只是为了钱和享乐？」  
你越想越崩溃，终于，酒精麻痹下的理智绷断了线。  
那天晚上，你在宾馆借着酒意，把照顾你的马皓文按在了床上。  
那也是你第一次不带套就进入他的身体。  
他依然配合，毕竟，你们之前已在不同的床上演练过无数次了。

（二）  
马皓文最喜欢你亲他耳后的一小片肌肤，每当你的舌尖扫过那寸皮肉，他都会激颤着软倒在你身下，面色潮红，伴随着止不住的喘。  
现在，他趴跪在酒店柔软的床上，手撑在身前，又白又翘的臀部高高撅起，尾椎下的那个小洞已被你肏得艳红，正往外流水。  
你吮着他的耳垂，又掰过他的头与他轻吻，还觉不够，伸舌顶入他的唇齿之间，缠住他的舌头，强迫他咽下你许多口水来。  
也许是心情低落的缘故，即使在热吻，你也觉得嘴里充满了苦涩。  
或许是看出了你兴致不高，马皓文把你推开，“你累了，今天就到这里吧。”  
你说：“谁说我累了？我不累，我一点也不累。”  
说完，你就扶着略微疲软的分身想再插进去，可惜你忙活半天却不得要领，只能被马皓文哄着去洗澡。  
你不情不愿地躺进浴缸里，任由他帮你打湿头发。你冷眼看着绵密细腻的泡沫塌在水面上，伸手把它糊在了马皓文的胳膊上。  
马皓文也不恼，只是笑眯眯地把泡沫拍在了你的脸上。  
你眼前一黑。  
他并没有立刻把你面部的泡沫冲掉，而是用花洒仔仔细细地帮你冲洗头发，按摩头皮。  
你睁不开眼睛，只能在黑暗中享受着他的服务。  
你不言，他亦不语，只有水声很清晰，你觉得这种气氛有些闷。  
你想做些什么，然后你开始说话。  
“皓文，帮我把眼睛冲一下。”  
“不。”  
“好吧。”  
又是一阵安静。  
“皓文！”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，就是叫叫你。”  
你尴尬地闭嘴，为自己冒傻气的行为感到羞恼。  
傻气外露这种事，一旦开头儿就停不下来的，即使当事人有意识到，也是心有余而力不逮。  
所以你又开始说话。  
“我其实一开始不喜欢你的，因为你太开朗，太优秀，感觉离我太远，反而不真实了。”  
不知道是否是你的错觉，你感觉马皓文忽然把你头发抓的很疼。  
“你生气了吗？  
几乎没有停顿，他说：“没有。但我不记得刚开始见你是什么感觉了。”  
挫败感一下子击倒了你，但你犹不死心，追问道：  
“那现在呢？”  
“不好说。”马皓文答。  
“可我现在很喜欢你。”  
你突然像开了窍一样，滔滔不绝地向所爱之人表白心迹。  
你不停地告诉他，你是如何被他一点点打动，对他有所改观，又是如何爱上他的。  
“皓文，我想和你好一辈子。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
你没有得到回应，却听到了脚步声。  
你以为马皓文生气了，惶恐的睁开眼，却被泡沫辣了眼。  
“嘶——”  
你突然意识到一个道理——自作孽不可活。  
你用水慌忙抹了一下眼睛，恳切哀求道。  
“皓文你别离开我。”  
马皓文系着浴袍走得很慢，姿势也不自然，举手投足之间都散发出一种十足肉欲的旖旎气息，这全都是你的“杰作”。  
你看得心旌摇曳，越发坚定不放手。  
你跑到他身边拥抱他，你们的脸贴的很近，气氛刚刚好，于是你说。  
“你…你和我结婚好不好？”  
你磕磕巴巴地说，又不敢盯着他，就拿余光瞥他，只见他眨了眨眼，笑着说，“好啊。”  
他眨眼时，睫毛划过你的脸颊，像雏鸟羽毛搔在掌心里一样微妙。  
幸福来得太突然，你反而着急了。  
“你怎么就答应了呢？皓文，你...你不能这么草率！”  
你觉得他在糊弄你，你不太聪明，每次和他起争执都是被他这样随声附和弄得没了脾气。  
马皓文直接凑上来吻了你。  
你大脑瞬间当机。  
你能感觉到他唇瓣的柔软，他的嘴唇微厚，唇珠，吻起来很舒服。  
唇舌分开时，他朝你低语。  
“那，我送你个礼物好了，不许拒绝哦。”  
你意乱情迷地点点头。  
他慢慢下蹲，手指打着圈从你胸膛经过，然后游走到侧肋，抚过胯骨，最后停在你早已兴奋的私处。  
他不过撸了两下，你就硬的充血了。他半跪着仰视你，微微张嘴，舌尖伸出来舔了一下上唇，然后把你已经抬头的分身含进嘴里。  
马皓文长得很俊，有着一股艺术类男生普遍缺乏的英气，他现在却皱着眉，正卖力的吞吐侍弄着你那活儿。  
你的手指穿过他的头发，仰头靠在墙上喘息。  
太过了，太过了。  
原来厚唇不但适合接吻，口起来也一样舒服。

（三）  
于是你们又做了一次，你正准备退出去射在外面，马皓文却及时地拉住了你。  
“想不想射在我里边？”  
他咬着你的耳朵，笑得依旧很甜。  
你呼吸转急，感受到他温热的鼻息喷在你后脑，销魂入骨。  
你把着他的肩膀，让马皓文动弹不得，无处可逃，弓起腰背，向前重重一顶。  
你这一下顶得又狠又深，碾在那个稍扁的栗状腺体处，却产生了一种圆融的快感。  
他欢叫一声，喊着你的名字射出蛋清状的精液，脚趾蜷缩抠紧床单，额角淌下汗滴，显然是极为爽利的。  
你看着他的样子，也受到了鼓舞。虽然你还没有做好当爸爸的准备，但你毅然把自己的子孙后代尽数交代了。  
事毕，马皓文双眼微阖，用一副餍足的神态看你。  
你又一次吻了他，密密麻麻的吻点在他眉心，降在鼻尖，复又落在双唇。  
接着的事你就记不清了，因为你睡着了。  
虽然马皓文的身体对你十分有吸引力，但没办法，你喝了太多的酒，现在该睡了。  
你睡前只有一个念头：

我要当爸爸了(^_^)

（四）  
马皓文当然没有怀孕。  
你和他领证之后才知道，那晚他在你睡着后，自己去药店买了避孕药。  
“过度饮酒后怀孕孩子容易畸形，我想和你要一个健康的宝宝。”  
他是这样说的。  
可你不知道，其实他那时候不想要孩子。  
但即便你知道，那又能如何呢？你还是会拉着他去东沛民政局登记结婚。  
你不想给他反悔的机会，你知道，这样的机会错过了就不会再有。  
后来你们被工作人员告知，你们是本省第一对注册结婚的大学生情侣。  
你给他戴上一枚白金戒指，他欣然接受，并把属于你的那个套在你无名指根。  
看到马皓文指上的婚戒，同学和老师都被惊的不轻，想不到小马同学年纪轻轻就被一段婚姻束缚住了。  
马皓文在校园里名气实在不小，你和他也因此上了一次校园新闻。  
也因着报纸的爆料，你和马皓文结婚的事儿叫他父母知道了，他们气急，却憋在心里，没直接朝你们发脾气。  
无怪乎他们如此生气，马皓文骗他们说身份证丢了，要把户口本拿走补办一张，他们不疑有他，户口本拿回来后也没仔细查看，听说你们结婚之后翻找出来一核，才发现马皓文的那张没了。  
他的名字当然与你的名字挨在了一起，就在你的下一页。  
马皓文的父母并不喜欢你，他们不是对你的家境有什么看法，只是单纯地讨厌你的性格。  
很久以后，见过了马皓文的家长的你才知道，原来钱是很小的一件事，马皓文也不会因为钱和你在一起。  
马皓文不缺钱，他是东沛市长家的公子，含着金汤匙出生，从小在众人的恭维和赞美中长大。  
有了这样得天独厚的条件，他本该娶个知根知底儿温婉可人的大家闺秀，然后生一双儿女，在事业单位顺风顺水的过下去，可他竟然选了你，这叫他的父母怎能不生气。  
他的的父母总觉得是你诱拐了他们的宝贝疙瘩，变着法儿地想让你离婚，在这种阻力下，你和马皓文连婚礼都没办。  
他们带着你参加各种饭桌酒局，不说明你的身份，由着那些官场老油条磋磨你。  
马皓文一开始并不知道这些，直到他亲眼看见你被一帮人团团围住，明着是敬酒，实则是灌。  
这些人都是他的长辈，在这个小小的东沛市也算得上是有头有脸的人物，你没法推拒，正准备接下，心里苦笑着想，今晚怕是要从医院走一趟了。  
只见马皓文推门走进来，见着你先是一喜，然后看到那些快怼到你脸上的白酒杯子，面色一下子变得很难看。  
“小文来啦？！”一堆人亲热的叫着。  
他冷着脸没有理会，径直说：“胡叔叔太看得起我爱人了，不如您干了，他随意？”  
那位带头要你敬酒的长辈一愣，然后尴尬的笑了两声，说：“好，好，小文结婚了，叔叔这一杯酒祝你们新婚快乐哈。”  
姓胡的喝完了酒，那种想发作又不敢的憋屈表情叫你很解气。  


注：胡叔叔是刘八两的舅舅

by苍墟


	14. 银河说

马皓文是监狱里的异类。

作为一个平时大部分时间都泡在房间画图的工程师，身处在一群盗窃、抢劫、伤人放火的暴力型罪犯中本来就是异类。马皓文虽然清瘦，但好歹身高一米八出头，放在外面怎么也属于高瘦的类型，然而现在放在一群浑身布满刺青和肌肉虬结的犯人中，却显得有些娇小了。

与他的体型形成鲜明反差的，是他的工作量。

在体型上数倍碾压马皓文的几个狱友无数次在心中发问，对方那个小身板到底是怎么拉的动那么多货的？然而他们人也揍过，饭也抢过，货也推过，对方仍然每天雷打不动的干活，甚至一天跑的比一天快，一天运的比一天多。久而久之，欺负的人也烦了，毕竟没人会喜欢一拳打在棉花上的感觉。何况棉花打过好歹还会留下痕迹，马皓文更像是轻飘飘的云，打过就散了，第二天又会以新的样子飘过去。

有些待得久了的犯人能看出来，马皓文和他们不同的根本不在于此。他的眼睛里有光，他是一朵定会回到天空中的云。

马皓文后来的监狱生活质量好转了不少，也绝对算不上轻松，但他就像随时上好发条的机器一样，每天重复着一轮又一轮枯燥的体力活，每个月重复着一次又一次没能见到儿子的失望。他已经习惯了这样的生活。

直到监狱里又来了一个新的异类。一个和他完全相反的异类。

那是一双没有光的眼睛，眼里压抑着太过复杂的情感。

马皓文吃饭的时候听监狱里的其他人说，新来的犯人是个实打实的凶恶罪犯，十六七岁就奸/杀了一名女性，还和朋友一起屠了对方一家满门，在外面逃了十几年也就算了，不仅不躲着警察，居然还跑去当协警。再后面被人添油加醋吹的天花乱坠的奇幻故事马皓文没怎么听进去，只知道对方现在被判了死缓，发配到这个监狱里来。

同样是异类，辛小丰在监狱里的生活比马皓文不知道好了多少倍。曾经在监狱里为虎作伥的狱友听说过辛小丰“威名”，别说去找事了，巴不得见到他掉头就走。马皓文看见大家都是这样的反应，他又一向本着“安全第一”的生活态度，所以每次远远地见到辛小丰就赶紧低着头走开了。

他本来以为自己这辈子都不会和对方有交集。

那是个电闪雷鸣的晚上，轰隆隆的雷声让马皓文想起了当年东沛大桥在自己眼前坍塌的那一幕，他有些喘不过气，于是坐起来，就着闪电的光亮，拿出了马飞和他的合照。看了许久，他长长地呼出了一口气，将照片放回了抽屉里，随手拿起桌上的苹果开始涂涂画画。那天晚上电闪了很久，他就一直画了很久，后来他才知道，那天晚上是全市十几年来最大的一场雨，足足闪了一两千道闪电。但是他只记得有一道闪电格外的亮，亮到改变了他接下来的生活。

巨大的闪电将整个房间都照的透亮，在一片酣睡的犯人中，立着一个挺拔的身影。那是他第一次看清辛小丰的正脸。与平时不同的是，他没有白日里看上去那么紧绷，疲惫将他整个人包裹着，让他锋利的棱角变得柔和了起来。而最不同的是，他的眼里少有的看到了一丝光彩，也许是闪电的缘故吧，马皓文这么想着，直到他顺着对方的视线看过去。

辛小丰看着他的手里握着的东西，露出了一丝极其复杂的表情，像是怀念，是悲伤，又像是悔恨。没有闪电时的房间还是太黑了，根本看不清对方手里拿着的是什么，但马皓文的直觉告诉自己，那应该是一张照片，一张和自己方才放进抽屉的那张一样的照片。

今夜的辛小丰给他的感觉太熟悉了，他就像之前无数个难熬夜晚中的自己一样。与儿子的分别和在监狱里痛苦的回忆纷至沓来，等到回过神来的时候，他不知道辛小丰已经看了自己多久了。

经过那一晚的尴尬对视之后，马皓文比足球还大的心眼已经将辛小丰划为了自己的同类，于是借着各种机会靠近起了辛小丰。一开始是坐在对方旁边的桌子上吃饭，再到干活的时候悄悄拉近拖车的距离，最后他豁出去了，和辛小丰搭上了话。这种举动在其他人的眼中无疑就是自讨苦吃，爱看戏又怕事的狱友干脆把他们两个的床铺换到了一起，美曰其名异类还是和异类待在一起比较好，其实就是想马皓文这种小绵羊多久能被恶狼吃的骨头都不剩。

然而出乎所有人意料的是，辛小丰是个格外的好脾气。

他会帮马皓文打饭，会帮他拉货物，会在雷电交加的夜晚和马皓文在窗前看照片。

和马皓文相处久了，辛小丰感觉对方就像一只蹦蹦跶跶的小绵羊，看上去温顺柔软充满活力，实际上有着比所有人都要坚硬的“角”，那是他的先锋，也是他的后盾。他会每天晚上看着儿子的照片入眠，会跟自己讲一遍又一遍他和儿子的故事，然后第二天醒来，忘掉之前的所有困扰，拖着一车的板砖第一个飞奔出去。

和辛小丰相处久了，马皓文感觉对方就是上天赐给他的一扇窗。他感激这个不善言辞的男人成为他在监狱中的第一个朋友，感谢他的帮助，更感谢他的倾听，他觉得天底下没有比辛小丰更好脾气的人了。

后来马皓文发现，辛小丰所谓的好脾气，实际上就是倔脾气。

在他被点名表彰工作量甩出第二名两倍还多的时候，他才意识到，辛小丰把他每天的工作都记在了自己头上。

当他气冲冲的跑去质问对方的时候，他第一次深刻的意识到了，辛小丰和自己是不一样的。

“皓文，你跟我相处的太久了。”辛小丰的声音比平时低一些，“别忘了我是一个杀人犯。”

他看见马皓文一愣，接着说道：“阿道、比觉为了我都杀了人，如果我回去了，尾巴知道自己的三个爸爸都是杀人犯，她会怎么想？”他叹了口气，“只有我再也不出现，才能让孩子轻松的活着。”辛小丰揉了揉马皓文的头，对方的头发乌黑且柔软，和自己的短茬不同，像是揉着十几年前的自己一样。“走吧，去吃饭，庆祝你减刑。”

不知道是不是刚才的话给马皓文的打击太大了，那天的午饭是他们认识以来最安静的一顿午饭。

然而事实证明，马皓文就是马皓文，不像他悲观而阴沉，就算受了打击也能立刻恢复，永远对明天充满希望。

充满希望的后果就是，马皓文开启了对他的全方位轰炸式洗脑。

马皓文不仅雷打不动的每天晚上跟他交换照片大谈育儿心得，连工作的时候都不放过，围在自己身边叨叨来叨叨去，让辛小丰无数次担心对方会不会在拉货的途中断气。

“我刚进来的时候，我儿子死也不愿意和我分开，我就骗他，说我有宇宙飞船，比一比我们谁先到家。”马皓文甩了甩头上的汗，奋力的推着手上的拉杆。“几年了，每次拉货的时候我就想，再多拉一点，我是不是就可以早点修好飞船回家了呢。”说到回家，马皓文瞥了一眼辛小丰，“天底下有哪个孩子不希望爸爸回家。”

辛小丰看着对方谈论起儿子时柔软的眼神，听着他高几度的声音，心里的一块悄悄被拨动了。

他想起了尾巴。

以前住在金元湾的时候，比觉老是跟尾巴讲一些星座的故事，躺在飘摇的鱼排上，看着满天的星河，尾巴总是有问不完的问题。她从小就聪明，家里放着不知道多少天文方面的书籍，等她的病治好了，说不定会成为一名航天员，等自己出去以后，也许可以看到尾巴在外太空指着浩瀚的银河告诉他们，这是狮子座，这是长蛇座......是啊，等自己出去以后。

那是辛小丰第一次有了想要出狱的欲望。

难熬的日子过的飞快。

马皓文出狱的前一天，雨下的和他刚认识辛小丰那晚一样大。他躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，不过这次不是因为雷鸣，他是太激动了。

他的脑海里飞过无数种见到儿子的场面，他组织着无数句打招呼的话语，一种强烈的倾诉欲从他的心底迸发而出，于是他转头看向了身旁。

辛小丰应该是睡着了，发出轻浅的呼吸声。马皓文不想把对方吵醒，于是再一次趁着闪电的光亮，观察起了对方。

比起第一次，现在的辛小丰柔和了太多，一开始的阴郁和厌世气场也已经减缓了不少，也许是平日里紧绷惯了，他睡觉的时候还是不太安稳，比如说现在，他就像是......醒着一样。于是马皓文走到对方床前坐下，开始了不知道说给谁听的长篇大论。

“明天我就要走啦，说实话还真的挺舍不得你的。”马皓文揉了揉鼻子，不知道是尴尬还是害羞的说：“要是没有你，这几年我肯定过的没有现在好。虽然我才认识你五年，也知道你曾经干过什么，但我能看出来，你是个好人。”

然后他话题一转，“那你的女儿呢。”

马皓文感受到身下的床传来一丝细微的颤动，于是接着往下说：“你就算不相信自己，也要相信你的女儿吧。她可是被四个好爸爸教出来的孩子。”

后来他说了什么他自己也记不清了，就连自己是怎么睡着的也没有印象。他只记得自己像喝醉酒的人一样叨叨个不停，以及早上醒来时辛小丰自在的神情和躲闪的视线。

离开之前，马皓文给了辛小丰一个熊抱。他蹭着辛小丰有些扎人的短茬头发，最后一次感受这个人身上的浅肥皂味。然后他就像一个蓄势待发的宇航员，头也不回的走向了宇宙飞船的舱门。

不对，他还是回了头的。

“对了，咱女儿住哪儿呢！”他对着辛小丰大喊，“我没事带着马飞去看看她！”

“尾巴怎么就成你的女儿了，她已经有四个爸爸了。”

“可我还想要个女儿啊！”

by橘子罐头


	15. 银河英雄传说

(上)

马皓文睡得迷迷糊糊，小飞开门那会他都没醒，直到小孩窸窸窣窣摸上床，蹬掉裤子，从背后把他圈在怀里，他才挪了挪。

热。

他吹不惯空调，不管是什么智能模式睡眠模式都不行，头疼。所以马飞也不开，空调从此无人问津。

但是小孩还是要睡一张床，还得搂在一起。

马皓文常常回忆，抽象意义上的从上下铺，到睡一张床的关系，是从什么时候开始的呢。

最早知道，是小飞高中没毕业那会，录取飞行员之后。那天晚上，小飞看着窗外澄澈的星空，他盯着儿子的后脑勺。

小孩三年抽条窜得飞快，也懂事了，工友们都说他有个孝顺儿子。他却能看出来这几年小孩心事重，再也不像当年什么事都“爸爸、爸爸”地跟他讲。闫主任也说，这孩子心智比同龄人早熟——按小高老师的话说，现在的男生对漂亮女同学都多瞟几眼，就马飞不动如山。

他想到这里忍不住笑弯了眼睛，他能看见小孩眼里有光，他就什么都不担心。

马飞突然转过头来，眼睛里亮晶晶地像是装了整片星河：“爸。”

小飞现在声音没有了变声期的粗糙，又特意放柔，像是故意撒娇。

“哎。”他回神。

“爸，我有时候想，我就哪也不去，不去当飞行员了……你也不许和小高老师结婚，我们就一直这样…就在这儿。”

马皓文的“好啊”差点脱口而出，又哽在喉咙里。他多舍不得小孩就这么飞走了——他又哪敢留，为了一个这样的爸，多不值得。他想开口，他怕再不开口就迟了，他多想告诉孩子他有多爱他。

小孩却慌了神，“我不是那个意思，爸…我会努力的…我也没有不喜欢小高老师。”像是怕他不相信，小飞又把脸扭过来，眨眨眼，“我甚至想过…当宇航员。这很难，我知道。但是爸爸，你看那片星星……”

孩子像是很难把那个远大的理想挤出喉咙，说完还如释重负地顿了一下。

马皓文随着孩子的视线望去，狭小的窗户外是广阔的星空；是啊，面对那种景象，言语是乏力的，人又怎么忍得住不去神往。他年轻时也喜欢星星，喜欢很多星星。现在，他只剩下一颗。明亮的，永不熄灭的。

去吧，去追吧，马飞，小飞，我的星星，不属于我的星星。

他感觉眼眶发热。

然后马飞突然扭过身，他们一下子由并排变成了面对面，距离拉进不少。孩子捉住他藏在身侧的手——属于建筑工人的手——低头看着它们，用发疼的力道攥着，然后俯身，用鼻尖磨蹭着带着灰泥、旧痂的手背，然后吻住起伏的关节。

“爸，我保证。”

而马皓文就呆在那，手指的疼痛也没法把他拉回来。他羞于在儿子面前表现自己的情感，就像任何一个父亲母亲那样。可是这回眼泪再也没处掩饰，他感觉到水珠划过湿乎乎的皮肤，在这个闷热的夏夜。

他把手挣出来，捧住儿子的脸，去亲吻刘海底下同样潮乎乎的额头。马飞大概没法在这一片泥泞里分辨哪些是父亲滴落在他额头上的眼泪，哪些是从发隙钻出来的汗珠。

“我爱你，儿子。”他知道这话没有用，既可以当做默许也可以当做婉拒，他只是用这一句话的契机得以喘息，得以在疯狂翻涌的情绪和过往的回忆中抓住什么，才能让他面对这个承诺，得以克制住大叫和大笑。

（下）

“醒了?”马飞扎在他颈卧里，闷声闷气地嘀咕,

“嗯。”马皓文又挣了挣，小孩纹丝不动，只好伸手去推背后的脑袋，“热，松松。”

可是放在腰上的手越发不安分起来，他摸进背心贴上老男人皮肉松弛的腹部。再向上，划过因为皮下脂肪越来越薄而十分明显的肋骨。

马飞却得了便宜还卖乖:“爸， 平时多吃点.你看看，摸着手感都不好了。”

马皓文还没来得及反驳，那只手却马上退了出来，转而从背心的袖口摸过去，扯着宽松的工字背心直到露出大片胸膛。马飞舔着父亲颈后，然后用拇指磨蹭刚刚被露出来的褐色的、小小的乳头，满意地听到了变粗重的喘息。他仍然紧紧圈着开始挣扎的父亲，安慰性地亲吻被他舔湿的后颈,然后用指甲去掐那棕色小粒，拉扯。“马飞、马飞!”男人的声音嘶哑地低声叫着，带了一分祈求意味。他马上松了手，感觉到绷紧的身体软下来，在他怀里轻轻喘息。马皓文总是对他的小手段采取默许态度，如果知道见好就收。

嗯。我在。 他继续圈着男人，手向男人下身摸去，隔着内裤带着几分力道摩擦勃起的阴茎顶端。男人的体液已经浸湿了布料。

像是因为自己的反应感到羞耻，马皓文推了推马飞的手，在被松开之后翻身过来，和年轻人面对面，近到几乎是鼻尖挨着鼻尖。他褪掉年轻人的内裤，用手握住勃起的阴茎，上下撸动几下。

天哪。马飞感觉眼前像是有老电视的那种雪花在飘。然后他发觉男人已经摁着他躺平，然后跪趴在他的下身。

马飞脑子里只剩下一片空白，舌头却违背大脑的意愿出言制止:“...等等等 等等等我没洗澡!”

而马皓文已经把他的阴茎含进嘴里，回答他的只有一声喉咙深处的哼声。

他的父亲正在吞吐他的阴茎，虽然很不熟练但是基本没磕着他一一而马飞正在挣扎着不要在他爸第一次主动碰他时表现得像个处男高中生。天，天哪 他爸的手撑在他的大腿内侧，简直像是猫爪在挠。

最终他的努力以失败告终，他逼近高潮时一句话也说不出，只能扯着男人的头发防止自己在下一个深喉时呛着他。

然后他看到自己的阴茎在父亲刚把它吐出来时就射到了男人的下颌上，挂在掺杂了白色的胡茬上。

他上过太空，他还被他爸口过，那下一秒是不是就可以去死了呢。在高潮的余韵里马飞绝望地胡思乱想。

他放任自己真空了两秒，然后才伸手把他爸拉过来。马皓文似乎因为看到儿子的失神还有几分满意，眼角弯

他几乎是报复性地啃上男人的嘴,

用舌头磨蹭着男人敏感的上牙堂。帮他用手揩掉精液，抹在男人喉结滚动的脖颈上。

他褪掉男人全部衣料，吻上男人汗湿光裸的胸膛。而父亲就把手插在他的头发里，轻轻磨蹭，垂着眼睛望着他。

他用手指进入马皓文时，男人轻轻吻了他的额头。那么熟悉的感觉，像是好多年前的那个夏夜。他用全部勇气说出的无理要求，或者说是誓言。

“你在想那个时候吗?”他忍不住问，“你知道吗， 那个晚上一一我拿到通知书那天，我的话是什么意思?”他表白后一直困扰的问题。

然后他抬头，看见男人沉浸在情欲里的眼睛，又似乎只是温和地望着也。男人只是笑得更深了。真傻。马飞对自己说。

by一败涂地


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

那是个阴雨天。

马皓文在肮脏潮湿的地上醒过来的时候，天色还没黑透，空气冷的刺骨，他捏了捏拳头，挣扎着坐起来，下身黏腻的触感让马皓文有一瞬间的失神。他被强暴了。

他不记得在这里昏睡过去多久了，巷子里又湿又冷，身体上的不适夹杂着害怕被标记的恐惧感让他连呼救声都发不出，只能哆哆嗦嗦的摸了摸自己的脖子。腺体旁全是零星的咬痕，虽然看起来惨不忍睹，却都只是些浅浅的痕迹，他没有被完全标记，这种情况下该说值得庆祝吗？马皓文深吸进一口浊气，跟着缓缓地吐出，他不想记起那几个人有没有进入生殖腔了，回忆这些让他觉得恶心，那些手，那些话………

“哎呦，反正都是生过孩子的omega，干脆出来卖得了！”

那几个陌生的alpha说这话的时候，正抚摸着他有些苍白的肚子，马皓文刚被按在地上操射了一次，还在高潮的余韵中恍惚，虽然刚射过却依然硬的厉害，浑身潮红，口中吞吐着满含alpha信息素的性器。

他太久没有过肌肤之亲了，在监狱里靠着质量低劣的抑制剂熬过的一个个发情期就像报复一样驱动着omega的本能去迎合任何操弄他的alpha，他需要……需要alpha，他的身体需要受孕………干净的青草信息素变得越发浓郁，甚至能嗅出些甜腻的味道。忍耐的鼻音和喘息中渐渐夹杂着几声哼哼，最后甚至变成了呻吟和哀求。

身体四周的alpha信息素像毒药一样侵蚀着他的理智，口腔和下体控制不住的分泌着液体，他渴了太久了，那种久逢甘露般的快感令他的穴口不住的收缩着，身后人每一次的进入都逼的他咬紧牙关才能不浪叫出声。

太舒服了，他真的想要这个。omega腺体被舔舐着，那种酥麻感让他浑身发软，马皓文感觉身后的alpha好像凑近他说了些什么，他没听清，光是忍耐这些累积的快感就已经快要让他失神了。什么都无所谓了，马皓文胡乱的点着头，因为即将迎来的再次高潮而哽咽。

然后，他感觉到身后人的顶弄的节奏越来越深，甚至有些痛了，而自己身体内的某个地方浮上异样的感觉。他的……他的生殖腔………

好疼，那种生理性的酸痛和心理上的不解折磨的马皓文再也无法保持冷静了，他开始抽泣，痉挛，求饶。那些alpha更用力的禁锢着他，嘲弄他，一开始的强烈反抗如今就像个笑话，他的身体……居然自己打开了生殖腔。他终于再也无法忍受这种羞辱，放任自己堕入了黑暗。

记忆到此嘎然为止，马皓文紧紧闭上眼，抓扯着自己的头发，愤怒烧掉了喉咙里的空气，变成了欲呕感在胸腔里翻腾。

但是，现在还不是哭的时候。

只是一小会，他只给了自己一小会的时间去消化，就扶着墙站了起来。他知道现在不能消沉，马飞快要放学了，孩子还要吃饭，赶快收拾收拾，不能被孩子看出来………他早就习惯了忍耐。

马皓文急急忙忙赶回家洗完澡走出浴室的时候马飞正好刚回来，他在慌乱中遮挡着脖子上的痕迹，手指颤抖，这次，他不敢看马飞。马飞也似乎真的没注意到，还未分化的初中孩子当天晚上什么都没说，只是反常的乖巧，主动提出要帮他一起准备晚饭，间或提及学业的繁琐和对586的渴望。

夜色深了，马皓文手里捏着存折，在影影绰绰的月光中看向早已熟睡的少年。马飞长高了不少，面孔也是越发的俊俏，眼角眉梢都带着几丝勾人的倔强。马皓文叹了口气在心里默默的说：马飞，爸爸会更努力为你挣钱的。你要什么……我都会给！爸爸希望你开心，幸福………希望你以后不要像爸爸一样分化成omega，当个alpha或者beta都好，不要…不要经历我这般的痛苦……

他抬头看着窗外一尘不染的黑空，心里琢磨着明天得去找刘八两商量商量能不能提前预支点工钱，omega专用避孕药太贵，不吃又不行，现在根本挤不出任何闲钱，为了买到586，为了让宝贝儿子开心，明天……得想办法多找点活干。

Chapter 2

刘八两有些日子没见到过马皓文了。

嗨，也不是说他有多想见到马皓文，但是每次开工听着马皓文指挥似乎已经成为一种习惯，就算嘴上总不愿承认，刘八两心里其实也跟明镜似的，马皓文是个有才华的人，他对这个困境中依然保持着骄傲的omega多少有些仰慕，跟年轻时的锋芒毕露不同，现在的马皓文，总是从内而外散发出一种隐忍的，熟透了的诱人气息，他欣赏他，从各方面。

虽然最近生意不太景气，总也有活留给他们。盼星星盼月亮，盼着开工日，可今天的马皓文看起来累极了。哪怕是两人在集市里重逢那次，这个omega的脸色也没像现在这般憔悴。

马皓文的眼睛低垂，头发凌乱，衣服有些皱皱的，他张开口，声音沙哑而疲倦，撕裂了两人面前沉闷的气氛。

“八两……能跟你………先预支点工资吗？不会很多……最近着急用钱。”

刘八两在心底舒了口气，钱，能用钱解决的都不是事，若是跳槽，想都不要想。他当然乐意帮助马皓文，搞不好还可以借此拉近两人的关系。他先是皱着眉头装作不悦的考虑了一会，又撇撇嘴好像很勉强的答应了面前的男人，看到马皓文搓着手一脸感激，刘八两心中顿感美滋滋。

身上现金不够，他便招呼着马皓文跟着去工地临时办公室里拿钱，两人一前一后走着，没多久就到了，刘八两关上门就径直走到桌子打开抽屉数钱，数着数着，他就开始纳闷，今天马皓文为什么没味道了？

他俩离得够近，近的能看到马皓文眼底的青黑，和几乎隐藏在衣领中，贴在腺体旁的绷带和纱布。

……………绷带和纱布？

几乎在反应过来的一瞬间，alpha本能便驱使着刘八两一把抓住了马皓文的脖子，将他按在了冰凉的办公桌上。

“你他妈被别人标记了？”

身下的人不停挣扎着，刘八两从没想过自己会如此愤怒，于情于理其实都不应该，马皓文本来就不是他的omega，况且两人之间的来往也尽限于工作，在此之前他连提都没提过，他凭什么管人家呢？这些本该是烂在肚子里一辈子的事。可他控制不了alpha本能的嫉妒，他甚至能听到自己血液的沸腾，用于标记的犬齿不停摩擦着，没再犹豫，刘八两扯着马皓文的衣领，将碍眼的纱布一把撕下。

刘八两凑近了看，那上面全是浅浅的咬痕，几乎快愈合了，皮下出血的青紫已经很淡了，可仍然能看出来是欢爱中留下的。暴怒的alpha信息素溢了出来，马皓文突然不动了，他背对着六八两，身体微微颤着，连发丝都在抖。

他在害怕。刘八两有些自嘲的发现这个时候自己仍在心疼这个omega，也许他是被强迫的，所以他才要用药物隐藏被标记后的味道，那个骄傲聪明的马工会出此下策，十有八九是遇到难处了。

尽管为这可怜omega的遭遇心痛，今天刘八两怎么样也不能放他走了。

与其属于别人，不如也变成他的。

这样想着，便这样做了，他一边俯身舔舐着马皓文的脖子，一边低声凑近了说：“马工，让我操一次吧，我会给你钱…… 你需要钱对吗？我给你，而且你不想让马飞知道这些事，对吗？你只要让我满足一次……”

马皓文没再说话，但也没有再反抗了。刘八两望着趴在桌上突然变得乖顺的男人，咽了咽口水，然后一口咬向了他饱受摧残的脖子，注入了自己的信息素，他决定先把马皓文的标记替换掉，虽然依然是暂时性的。

身下的人在被咬的瞬间挺了起来，然后又浑身瘫软的跌落回去，刘八两扳过他的脸观察着，马皓文闭着眼睛，因为刚才临时标记的刺激张着嘴，发出小声的呻吟。

他叫的真好听。

这样想着，刘八两一边将马皓文翻过身面对着自己，一边伸手探进了对方的裤子，被标记以后的omega很容易就湿润了，反应倒是意外的生涩，每当刘八两摸到让他舒服的地方，马皓文都会捂住嘴巴，试图挡住即将出口的声音，就像个害羞的雏儿。omega有些香甜的气息也飘了出来，刘八两深吸了一口，扶着自己勃起的巨大阳具在马皓文的穴口轻轻浅浅的戳着，可就是不进去，他知道这人面薄，下面都急得不停收缩了，依然闭着眼睛一声不吭，让现在的马皓文求饶是不可能了，既然如此，刘八两便不再拖沓，就着两人分泌的爱液直接操了进去。

马皓文还是不出声，刘八两倒是爽的倒吸口气，这看起来正经八百的马工里面怎么这么舒服？软肉紧紧的吸着他，又湿又滑，还动不动细微的收缩，刘八两根本停不下来律动，带着那两瓣夹着他的屁股肉也跟着一晃一晃，骚得很，他加大了力气，一边冲撞一边寻找着，直到感觉那隐秘的小肉环张开了点，他开始试图往里顶，并且想要成结，这让刘八两明显感觉到马皓文没法伪装淡定了，他脸色惨白，本来紧咬的嘴唇终于张开低声哀求着alpha不要射在里面，他不想怀孕之类的。

“如果你怀孕了，就给我生一个吧………马工，你生的肯定很好看，你看马飞就像你，帅！”刘八两轻喘着，俯身对着马皓文耳边低声说道，可惜马皓文只是流着眼泪摇着头，没有答应。

刘八两心中毕竟对着马皓文还是有着不少怜惜，最后也没真舍得在他体内成结，alpha抽出来后草草撸了几下，气喘吁吁的射在了自己手里。

给钱的时候马皓文一直沉默着，除了接过钱时的一句谢谢以外再也不吐一个字。刘八两一直絮絮叨叨的说些有的没的，间歇地提到说想照顾他们父子俩，可马皓文就是不接茬，刘八两便不再自讨没趣，狠狠摸了一把马皓文的屁股让他走了，望着离去的omega越来越远的背影，终于是按耐不住的喊道：

“马工！下次如果还缺钱一定告诉我啊！”

马皓文没有回头，捏了捏兜里的钱，用力地调整着呼吸，告诉自己儿子的电脑钱终于凑够了。

by常伴吾思


	17. 在月球背后做了个梦

爸刚被放出来的时候，我初一。对我来说，他不在的那七年其实算不上什么，继父对我很好，妈虽然觉得我烂泥扶不上墙，但还是为我操心。七年里我学会了怎么和痞子混混斗智斗勇，也学会了怎么在上课时间翻出校门去买包烟抽。我一直觉得如果他不出来，我就当他死了也行，但邻居不允许我这样想、同学不允许我这样想，他们总是提醒着我东沛大桥倒塌了，总是在质问我，你爸贪了多少钱？

有时候我真的很想怒吼出声——对着全世界，说老子不知道！他是我爸用不着你们来评头论足！但是我没有，我保持了沉默太多年。我知道我永远无法冲破世俗的界定，抗争什么呢，我就是缺根经的垃圾罢了。

后来就学会了抽烟，有些得不到倾诉的话也就随烟飘走了。我不爱抽烟，只是在吐吸的时候能感觉到成长。尼古丁分子在鼻息里游走时，我仿佛被爸拥在怀里，汲取着他的温暖。

结果爸出来了，来找我了。我俩的相见居然彼此都落魄极了，但他笑着跟我挥手，虎牙反射了亮闪闪的阳光，晃得我眼睛生疼。

听见他说我可以考年级前十的时候我其实有点恼怒。七年过去了，他知道什么呀？凭什么他就认为我可以，凭什么他来替我做决定？于是我狂奔着逃离，我听见他在我身后奔跑，听见他被汽车撞倒，听见他喊我马飞马飞，听见我心里碎裂的东西黏合。我把他推在小巷的墙面上质问他为什么这么久才来看我，他任我蹂他攘他，只用双臂环住我，说：飞飞，对不起。飞飞，我爱你。

我发泄完了之后也靠在墙上。墙有青苔，蹭在了我的白校服外套上，回家被妈看见会骂，可那时候也顾不得了。我急切地逃了一根烟出来点上，伪装出一副老成又坚强的样子猛吸一口，然后把烟吐在爸的脸上。他用手挥开了烟，没骂我。

我说：马皓文，抽烟的人都很坏很坏。

他说：很坏吗？我不觉得啊。我身边抽烟的都是很好很好的孩子。

于是我问：有多好？

他走过来碾了我的烟蒂，亲吻我的嘴角，用满是胡茬的嘴摩挲我的皮肤，然后说，“像你一样好”。

那之后，我再也没抽过烟。

我和我爸一起住是理所当然的，妈生意忙，爸又无所事事的。于是我俩做贼一般地溜进从前的筒子楼，打开门，仿佛回到了七年前。灰尘埋住了以前的锅碗瓢盆，灯坏了，风扇也坏了，但是墙上我爸给我写的身高表还没褪色，爸让我过去量一量，他一比，嚯，都一米六八了。

彼时他还没有伛偻，我比他还是差半个头，他扶着我的肩看着我，用满是老茧的手掌抚摸我肩头，然后是蝴蝶骨。他说：飞飞，你太瘦了。然后他去拾掇出灶台，发面，给我蒸他也不太拿手的馒头。

说实话，我爸蒸的馒头真的不咋地。面硬，没有嚼劲。我说过一次，他就扔掉了那还有五斤的面粉。后来有一天他很晚才回家，我问他去哪里了，他没说，只是揉着腰说疼，然后给我看他新买的高筋面粉。

他给我补课，是看不大出来真正在补课的。他鼓励我用兴趣学习，他总是说，你要找着你的梦。可我的成绩的确在蹭蹭上涨。第一次数学及格的那次，爸答应给我买台电脑586。那个年代的电脑贵极了，我以为他只是哄我，没想到他真的给我买来了一台。那时候，我觉得我爸真的就是魔术师，他总是可以把不可能的事情变可能。

期末考试前我和他一起去南海看航展，跋山涉水也不嫌累，一路上走过大片大片的麦田，也看见日出照耀故宫顶。我和他站在野山头上看飞机飞向远方气流扑面而来的时候，我给他说，爸，我好像找着我的梦了。

爸说：那就朝着梦去吧。

再后来我期末考进了年级前十，顺利地在博喻一直读到了高三。高三那年飞行员招生，我谁也没问就填了单子。三个月之后放榜，我被录取了。那时我兴冲冲地跑去找爸，我找遍每一个他告诉过我的他工作的地方，他们都说没有马皓文这人。后来我在一个破败的工地上看见了他，他正拿着搪瓷杯喝水，脸上是泥点子，鬓角已经起了白。我说：马皓文，我考上了。我考上飞行员了，我追到梦了。他说：诶，诶，好。真好。

然后他哭了，但是只有一滴。我看见泪水滑进搪瓷杯。他嘴角开合，继续说着些有的没的。我两三步冲上前去搂住他。我已经快要一米九了，比他高出快要一头，把他抱在怀里，只觉得骨头硌人。

我说：爸，我长大啦。

他说：你长大了，去追梦吧。

再再后来我读完了飞行员被选入了国家航天局，由于表现出色，成为2019年探月背面的执行宇航员候选人之一。接到这个好消息的时候队长也给我说，我爸在为当年的案件翻案，他说这不是什么大事，但是让老爷子别折腾了吧，上去之后，影响不好。

没过几天爸提着大包小包来见我，他从保温桶里给我拿出了个他蒸的馒头，我咬了一口，十几年过去了，早就不是那样硬而无味的样子。我嚼着馒头给他说，爸，我入选了。

他越发伛偻了。他伸长手臂也不能拨掉我发顶上的雪花。我搂住他，他好像更瘦了，我让他多吃点，估计多吃的营养都被岁月风化成白发。他很高兴，嘴角都要咧到耳边。他跟我讲，法院允许我申诉当年东沛大桥的事了，我能还一个清白了。

那是个风雪夜，我说：爸，你年纪大了，可以不折腾了吗？他没说话。隔了一会，他说他全懂啦，不跟我添乱了，如果有人问起，就说我和他早就断绝父子关系了。马飞，你放心追梦就是了。

然后他一个背转身，朝我挥了挥手，就往雪夜深处走去了。我在他背后吼，注意安全。但现在想起来，我已经摧毁了他的最后一点自尊，也没有什么安全可言了。

那时不知道，这一次挥手，我和他就既是生离，也是死别了。

几天后我启程了，离开地球的时候我没有通知爸，但我感觉他应该是知道的，大约是在电视机前看着我的吧。于是我面对全世界的观众，说：爸，我去追梦了。

我后悔让你放弃你追求了一辈子的申诉的机会，我后悔摧毁了你的梦。我忘记了，建立东沛大桥的那一年你也才二十九岁，和我现在一样，对一切抱有希望和期待，对自己的梦看得比天还重。可我那时就是不理解啊，我太自私了，爸爸。

我们到达月球的背面了，那里什么都没有。爸爸，你知道吗，那里什么都没有。

你陪我做过的年少的梦，没有；你说过的外星人，没有；你在我启程去读飞行员时对我比的口型：“梦”，没有。

我突然就明白了当年你眼看着东沛大桥倒塌时的心情。那是一种无边的虚无。我失去了你，失去了梦，我什么都没了。

爸爸，我氧气瓶里的氧气还有三十秒就要耗尽了。我用了一生来看看月球的背面，我用了一生去寻找你口中的梦，现在我好像才终于知道了一点那是什么东西。

梦呀，梦就是我选择在最后这三十秒里告诉你，我的爸爸，马皓文——

我爱你。即使月球背后什么都没有，即使我亲手打碎了你的梦，即使我的梦什么都不是。

但是、但是，我爱你。马皓文，我爱你。

爸爸，我们下辈子，再一起做梦吧。

by羊羊本羊


	18. Chapter 18

马飞摁亮了灯，男人还那样躺在房间正中的大床上。

他走近的时候发现男人的眼神追随着他。没关系，药效还没过去，马皓文现在连爬都爬不起来。

他跨上床，跪在不省人事的男人身下，把男人并向一边的双腿掰开。他临走塞进去的玩具还在里面，跳蛋在前列腺上嗡嗡地震着，刚好不够男人高潮的强度。

他撸了两把男人流水的阴茎，听到一声呻吟。,

这个时候的男人就像布娃娃一样，任他摆布。他一边想着，一边用还塞在男人后穴里的假阴茎操他。只会眨眼、挨操、流水的布娃娃，但也足够一会做“父亲”永远不会做的事。

他突然烦躁起来，把男人屁股里的东西猛的抽出。本来被塞的满满的后穴难以闭合，之前的润滑液也流了一滩。就像个女人。他的女人。

被打断的男人难耐地哼了一声，注意力有转向他。空洞的眼神像是祈求，其实里面什么也没有。

嘁，用药就这点不好。

他又把拉珠和跳蛋拽了出来。那些东西几乎是滑出来的一男 人的屁股现在什么也夹不住。

他用手指伸进去搅了两下，把勾出来的润滑剂抹在男人肚子上。那里有很长一-道疤，缝合过。那次他还很小，妈妈为这个事哭了好久，念叨着“不能好了”，之后再也没出现在那个家。

现在那里粉红的创口上沾满了润滑油,还有男人的前列腺液。

他解开裤子，把自己撸硬，然后用力肉进去。男人一下就吃进去了全部，轻轻哼着，腰被他顶地前后晃动。

视线却不知道被男人放到了什么地方。那双眼睛。那双眼睛。

by一败涂地


End file.
